DRAMA Got 'Cha
by rainy hearT
Summary: KyuMin FF. YAOI. Repost... Mencoba kembali memposting FF yg sudah di buang. Sungmin, seorang playboy dan Kyuhyun namja multitalent, di pertemukan oleh kegilaan Heechul.Jo Twins. Twincest. Bagaimanakah nasib Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin sadar darikegilaannya semalam? Chekidot...! RnR? Chap 5/ please di baca
1. Chapter 1

**D.R.A.M.A**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Jo Twins

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || when tears become priceless, when love become useless, and my life, clueless... To whom i belong's to... This love, in my hand falling slowly... Got Stronger or just dissapear...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**D.R.A.M.A**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, namja yang sedang duduk didepannya. Terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun juga bingung. Mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Heuh... orang tua itu memang benar-benar payah. Kurasa sulit untuk menghindar, dan kau malah terlihat santai sekali tanpa ada usaha untuk menghentikan Umma."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan diluar cafe itu. "Kau pikir aku menyukainya ya? Menikah denganmu, itu hal konyol yang akan aku lakukan. Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku mimpi buruk."

"Ck..." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin. "Salahkanlah, wajahmu itu seperti yeoja. Bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari yeoja. Ummaku itu benar-benar sudah buta."

"Hei, bukan salahku. Kau ini, sedang memuji apa menghinaku? Aku ini tampan, bukan cantik. Dan ummamu itu yang payah, atau dia memang tak mau memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Eh,kau ini. Bukannya mencari jalan keluar malah mengejekku. Kau pikir aku senang apa? Ini hal terbodoh yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Harusnya kau memikirkan jalan keluarnya, bukan malah mengejekku. Ummaku itu, memang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun sudah kesal, dan Sungmin kembali diam. Ia menyeruput jus jeruk didepannya. "Bahkan jus jerukku saja rasanya asam sekali. Sepertinya memang tak ada jalan lain. Huh... tapi, masa iya... aku harus memutuskan pacar-pacarku. Ayolah, kau pikirkan jalan keluarnya."

"Eh... memangnya kau punya pacar? Namja sepertimu punya pacar?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini jelek apa? Yang masuk hitungan saja baru lima, belum yang setiap hari mengikutiku kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. " Aneh, mereka pasti sudah buta. Atau kau pasti memanjakan mereka dengan uangmu."

"Hei, asal kau tahu yang namanya Lee Jie Eun itu sangat kaya, atau Hyorin, dia juga cantik dan anak dari pemilik kampusku. Bahkan ia sering memberiku barang-barang mahal."

"Ck... murahan."

"Hei, apa kau bilang? Siapa yang murahan?"

"Yang murahan itu kau, Lee Sungmin."

"Ish, sudahlah. Lalu bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin menikah denganmu, ayolah aku bukan gay."

"Kau pikir aku gay?" Kyuhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan kemudian menyentil dahi Sungmin. "Kau yang gay, wajah seperti uke begitu."

"Ck... kau ini hanya pandai bicara pedas, tapi otakmu sama sekali tak bisa dipakai." Sungmin kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada seorang yeoja yang tengah menunggunya ditepi jalan. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun pun ikut menganga melihat betapa seksinya yeoja yang tengah menunggu Sungmin. "Kau lihat sendiri, dia pacarku urutan pertama. Seksi."

"Apa, jelek begitu. Pakaiannya saja murahan, sampai tak bisa menutupi tubuh jeleknya." Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja disana. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri jika pacar Sungmin memang cantik.

"Sudahlah,kau pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar Heechul ahjuma tak jadi menikahkan kita. Seandainya saja waktu itu appa-ku tak menabraknya pasti dia juga tak mengenalku. Umma-mu itu gila."

Dan bayanganan Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang menghampiri yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan pose seksi diatas mobil sport merah milik Sungmin.

"Cih..."

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal saat dengan sengaja, Sungmin mencium bibir yeoja itu. Meski hanya sekilas tapi tetap saja dia kesal. "Huh... ini gila."

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, ia mencari nama yang paling tidak sering dihubunginya. " Yeobosseoyo... Youngminnie..."

"..."

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"..."

"Pulanglah ke Korea, dan kau akan tahu sendiri kegilaan Umma."

"..."

"Good boy."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut kembali dirinya didepan kaca. "Cih, bagaimana ini?"

"Sudahlah hyung, nikmati saja."

"Eh, nikmati katamu. Youngminnie-ku tersayang, bagaimana menikmatinya? Kau pikir ini akan baik untukku heh? Ternyata memintamu membujuk Umma-pun percuma."

"Memang percuma hyung." Kwangmin ikut mendekati Kyuhyun. "Umma memang sudah gila. Dia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana akibatnya."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bersiap." Youngmin menarik Kwangmin dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka berhenti sebentar didepn pintu.

Kwangmin tersenyum jahil. "Sungmin hyung, kurasa tak buruk. Dia bahkan sangat manis, kalau kau tak mau, untukku saja hyung. Aku mau."

"Kau...!"

"Iya, kalau kau tak mau berikan dia untukku."

"Yah! Siapa bilang tak mau? Eh, maksudku aku..."

"Got 'cha..."

Kwangmin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu kau akan mencintainya."

"Yah! Youngminnie! Harusnya kau tak membawa setan kecil itu pulang !

.

.

.

"Ya... saya bersedia. Aww...!"

Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak Sungmin. Mata foxy itu tajam menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ehhhmmm...", deheman pendeta sedikit menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Bisakah kita melanjutkan pernikahan ini?"

.

.

**TBC/end**

.

.

Mind To RnR

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.


	2. Chapter 1 : First sight

**D.R.A.M.A**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Jo Twins

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || when tears become priceless, when love become useless, and my life, clueless... To whom i belong's to... This love, in my hand falling slowly... Got Stronger or just dissapear...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**D.R.A.M.A**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Hanie, aku ada project baru." Heechul mulai memainkan tangkai kaca mata pink kesayangannya di bibirnya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dan matanya menerawang entah kemana. "Hanie... are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, i am." Hangeng memutar tubuhnya dari kegiatan memilih buku sebagai sumber inspirasi dan duduk dihadapan Heecul.

Menatap yeoja yang masih sangat cantik diusianya, dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang dikuncir sedemikian rupa hingga membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat. Baju modis yang sesungguhnya tak pantas untuk yeoja seumurannya menjadi begitu sempurna menempel disetiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Hangeng tersenyum dan memijat pelan bahu Heechul. "Heechulie, kenanehan apalagi yang kau pikirkan?"

Heechul mempout-kan bibirnya, sedikit kesal saat Hangeng –suaminya- malah seakan menjelekkan semua karyanya. Heechul menatap kesekililing ruang kerja yang juga menjadi perpustakaan pribadi mereka.

Sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku, hasil karya seorang Cho Heechul dan juga ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan dan patung artistik hasil harya Cho Hangeng.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, semua bukuku itu best seller. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghargainya?"

"Huh... come babe..." Hangeng mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan memangkunya. Memeluk kuat pinggangnya dan mulai menciumi leher Heechul. "Jangan marah, kendalikan emosimu."

"Bukan begitu, kau tadi seakan mengatakan jika karyaku jelek." Heechul memutar tubuhnya. "Hannie, kau suamiku dan harusnya memujiku."

"Baiklah, mianhe..."

Dan terukir senyuman di wajah cantik Heechul. "Kau suamiku yang sangat tampan, terima kasih untuk satu putra yang begitu tampan dan dua baby mungilku yang sangat menggemaskan."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil. "Baby mungil... mereka bahkan berumur 17 tahun depan. Dan Youngmin sangat dewasa, meski Kwangmin sangat jahil dan urakan."

"Nde..." Heechul mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tak merindukan mereka?" Pertanyaan Hangeng seakan mengingatkan akan percobaan dari penelitian pertama Heechul untuk membuat satu novel best seller yang betul-betul meledak dipasaran.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Ahni, biarkan saja mereka di LA. Lagi pula mereka juga mengurusi penjualan di toko buku kita dan juga galeri seni-mu."

"Ck..." Hangeng berdecak, dan sedikit menggeleng. "Aku bahkan merindukan mereka. Kau menjadikan mereka kelinci percobaanmu untuk mendalami cerita di novel, bukankah itu konyol?"

"Hahhh..." Heechul menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak konyol, hanya ingin memperdalam isi dari novel agar pembaca bisa lebih terbawa suasana dan memahami apa yang aku tulis."

"Tapi, kau keterlaluan pada twins. Bahkan judul novel itu, 'INCEST' dan juga karakter di dalamnya sama persis dengan twins." Hangeng sedikit merajuk dan berbicara dengan pelan. "Suruhlah mereka pulang, aku merindukan mereka."

"Biarkan saja Hannie, jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan High School, baru aku akan menyuruh mereka pulang."

"Yeah, arrasseo. Terserah kau sajalah."

Dan tak ada perdebatan apapun lagi, hanya diam dan suara detak jam dinding yang tak berhenti berjalan. Hanya terdengar suara endusan nafas Hangeng pada leher Heechul.

"Heechulie... uhmmmm..." Hangeng menghirup wangi tubuh Chullie yang menguar begitu kuat menusuk hasratnya. "My lovely drugs..." Hangeng meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menciumi tubuh Heechul, sedangkan Heechul sendiri mulai melupakan tentang novel barunya dan mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan dan remasan yang semakin memancing hasratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heum... aku harus cari ide."

Heechul berjalan menuju ke salah satu dept store, tapi tiba-tiba saja ...

.

Srett... brak...

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Heechul berteriak keras dan menunduk didepan mobil yang memang melaju kencang dan saat menyadari ia hampir saja mati, tiba-tiba...

.

Brughhh...

.

Keluar dua orang namja dari dalam mobil sport kuning yang baru saja hampir menabrak Heechul. "Appa, lihatlah. Bagaimana ini?" Namja manis –Lee Sungmin- sudah sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia cukup ketakutan melihat Heechul pingsan.

"Ming, bawa kedalam mobil. Kita akan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

"Dia hanya kaget, sebentar lagi juga bangun." Dan dokter kemudian menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Tenanglah, ummamu tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, Umma. Tapi dia bukan..."

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjelaskan, dokter itu sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin diruangan itu sendirian. Appa Sungmin telah pergi ke kantornya dan menyerahkan urusan tentang Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Huh..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa pingsannya lama sekali?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar tone ponsel Sungmin yang mengalun indah dan sedikit berisik di ruangan yang sepi itu. Sungmin merogoh kantongnya dan melihat ID pemanggil yang ada dilayarnya. "Huh, dia lagi."

Sungmin segera menolak panggilan itu dan kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Mengamati Heechul. "Sexy."

Tak aneh, bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Flower boy dengan tingkat standar kelayakan dan juga pemilih untuk yeoja yang akan menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin **

.

Putra dari Lee Young Woon dan Park Jung Soo. Wajah imut dan juga kulit putih bersih, sebenarnya wajahnya sangat tampan tapi hanya saja 'his cuteness really efforted.' Hampir semua yeoja seksi di kampusnya telah menjadi kekasihnya, tapi hanya satu yang tak pernah kena 'rolling' yaitu Park Hyorin.

Anak dari pemilik dan juga rektor kampus, yang jika sekali saja Sungmin menyakitinya maka tamatlah seorang Lee Sungmin yang pintar dan juga selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas tepat waktu dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Urutan saat ini adalah pertama Eve Choi. Seorang model dari sebuah majalah panas yang sangat terkenal di dunia. PLAYBOY. Menjadi satu-satunya model dari Korea yang terpilih untuk pemotretan yang akan dilakukan setiap musim panas. Blasteran Rusia Korea yang begitu cantik dan sexy dengan big boobs and butt yang... errr... ehmmm...

Kedua adalah Park Hyorin, putri dari rektor dan pemilik utama dari kampus dimana Sungmin menghabiskan semua kesenangannya.

Ketiga adalah Lee Jie Eun, seorang penyanyi yang juga putri konglomerat di Korea. Keempat, Han Chaeri seorang artis pendatang baru, dan kelima adalah Rose. Rose adalah putri dari salah satu investor di perusahaan ayahnya yang siap kapan saja menyingkirkan semua yeoja yang mendekati Sungmin.

.

Lee Sungmin. ...

.

Flower boy dengan sejuta pesona yang siap meruntuhkan hati setiap yeoja dengan hanya satu kedipan dari mata foxy indahnya. Namun, bukannya ia mengangkat telfon dari Eve tapi malah mematikannya dan kini sibuk menatap Heechul.

Heechul memang selalu terlihat sexy dan modis. Ia baru berumur 45 karena memang menikah di usia muda. Bukan karena operasi dimana-mana, hingga semua yang ada pada tubuh indahnya itu terlihat sexy tapi semua itu alami.

Balutan dress merah selutut masih menempel ditubuh Heechul, ditambah dengan make up yang bersemu pink membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Rambut coklat curly yang cantik dan semakin membuat umurnya seakan tenggelam oleh kecantikan dan pesonanya.

Sungmin kemudian mendekati Heechul dan mulai menyentuh tasnya dan membongkar isinya. Ponsel yang sudah mati karena jatuh dan beberapa peralatan kosmetik.

"Nah ini dia, kartu nama." Sungmin segera menelfon nomor yang tertera di kartu nama itu, berharap tugas menjaganya akan segera berakhir. Ia tak terlalu menyukai bau rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, wae?"

Namja tampan itu –Kyuhyun- menatap aneh pada Hangeng yang terus saja berjalan kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Sesekali Hangeng menatap ponselnya yang masih saja diam tak berdering barang sedikitpun.

"Ck... Appa..." Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan melihat Hangeng akhirnya menarik lengan Hangeng dan menyeretnya untuk duduk disisinya. "Kenapa harus kesana kemari? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Hangeng menghela nafasnya dan menatap ponselnya kembali. "Umma-mu. Dia sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi dan sampai hampir tengah malam begini belum juga pulang. Bahkan dia tak mengangkat telfon Appa."

"Umma...ah ya Umma. Aku tak melihatnya sejak aku pulang tadi." Kyuhyun, seakan baru menyadari jika sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Heechul. "Kajja, kita cari." Kyuhyun segera meraih kunci mobil dan menyeret Hangeng. Tapi tiba-tiba saja telfon rumah berdering dan Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosseoyo..."

"Ah ... apakah ini rumah dari Cho Heechul?"

"Nde, wae? Ada apa dengan Umma? Apa dia membuat masalah, atau kartu kreditnya di bokir atau... awww..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber jitakan yang baru saja mendarat di kepalanya. "Appa, wae? Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau ini, bicara apa?" Hangeng meminta telfon rumah itu dan segera berbicara dengan orang yang diseberang sana. "Mianhe, Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu. Aku Cho Hangeng, suami dari Cho Heechul. Ada apa dengan istriku?"

"Mian, tapi sekarang dia masih pingsang dan aku juga membongkar tasnya untuk mendapatkan nomor ini."

"Eh, pingsan. Wae? Kurasa dia tidak sakit." Hangeng sedikit heran namun kembali Kyuhyun merebut ponselnya. "Eum ... katakan saja dimana Umma, nanti aku dan appa akan kesana."

"Seoul International Hospital, kamar nomor 137 di lantai 7."

"Baiklah, tunggu kami."

.

.

.

"Heechulie..." Hangeng langsung berlari secara dramatic menuju ke ranjang rumah sakit yang masih setia menjadi tempat berbaring seorang Cho Heechul. "Yeobo, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini ... bla... bla... bla..."

"Huh, appa. Terlalu dramatic dan aneh." Kyuhyun menatap namja yang tertidur lemas di sofa tunggu di ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mencoba membangunkan Sungmin. "Hei, ieronna." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin, namun tidak ada pergerakan apapun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai menepuk pipi Sungmin dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membangunkan Sungmin, tapi saat berada begitu dekat dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun...

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

Degh... Degh...

.

'Ommo... Apa ini? '

Aku meremas dadaku, meremas jantungku. Tak pernah bergetar secepat ini, dan merasa begitu sayang membuang waktuku untuk tak menatap wajah cantiknya. Kenapa, dia bisa secantik ini?

Aku mengurut wajah cantiknya, dari kelopak mata yang masih tertutup dan masih bisa memancarkan cahaya yang begitu cantik. Hidung mungilnya yang lucu dan juga kulitnya yang bersih dan sangat halus.

Aku menghentikan tepukanku pada pipinya dan mulai mengusapnya. Benar-benar halus. Dan bibir itu, terlihat lucu karena ia terus saja berkomat-kamit tak jelas dan sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh cantik dan menggemaskan.

Dan aku, entah mengapa dan bagaimana bisa mulai mendekatkan tubuhku semakin dekat dengannya. Dia wangi sekali, wangi yang lembut dan juga sanggup menarikku untuk semakin menghirupnya.

"Eunghhh..."

Ups... dia mulai menggeliat. Aku tersentak ke belakang dan memundurkan tubuhku. Seakan terhenti dari fantasiku dan mulai kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bangun. Baguslah, dan aku kembali menatapnya.

Entahlah, tapi wajah itu terus menarikku untuk menatapnya.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hangeng mulai diam dari kegiatan dramatisnya dan menatap intens pada Heechul. "Ieronna... atau aku akan menangis jika kehilanganmu."

"Huh... silly Chinesse..." Heechul menggumam pelan dan menarik leher Hangeng dan membawanya ke satu ciuman yang singkat. "Aku hanya pura-pura. Bukankah actingku keren?"

"Yah! Hee baby..."

"Sssstt... jangan berteriak. Kau mengganggu." Heechul membungkam mulut Hangeng dengan tangannya kemudian satu jari tangannya yang lain menunjuk satu arah dimana ada dua namja yang duduk saling berdekatan, bahkan terlalu dekat.

"Mereka, adalah bahan untuk riset dari novelku selanjutnya."

"Yah, Chullie baby... kau tega sekali. Dulu twins dan sekarang Kyu..."

"Ssssttt... tak bisakah kau lihat, jika Kyuhyun begitu terpesona dengan namja itu?" Heechul memutar wajah Hangeng hingga namja itu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Bisa dilihat jelas dari sudut pandang mereka jika Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah Sungmin. Dan itu semakin membuat Heechul memantapkan ambisinya untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai sumber inspirasi dari novel terbarunya.

"Hanie, ini akan sangat bagus untuk novel baruku. Biarkan aku menikahkan mereka?"

"Mwo?"

"Nde, bukankah dia juga cantik."

"Tapi Chullie, lalu bagaimana dengan keturunan Cho. Kemarin Twins dan sekarang Kyuhyun juga." Hangeng menatap tak percaya pada Heechul. Ucapan Heechul memang ekstrim dan terlalu terburu-burur, menurutnya.

"Oh ayolah, banyak baby di panti asuhan dan mereka bisa mengadopsinya. Itu hal baik bukan? Karena juga semakin mengurangi jumlah anak yatim piatu dan juga mengurangi gelandangan. Lagi pula anak angkat mereka nanti pasti akan bahagia karena aku akan menyayanginya."

"Tapi Chullie..."

"Atau..." Heechul tersenyum licik. "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan namja itu hamil?"

"Mwo!"

"Wah ini akan seru..."

"Hee baby..."

"Ssssttt... diamlah, jangan berisik."

Heechul kembali membungkam mulut Hangeng dengan ciumannya. Dia selalu mempunyai banyak cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

**The Next Morning**

.

"Menikah?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama berteriak keras dihadapan empat orang yang ada diruangan serba putih dan biru muda itu.

"Umma, bagaimana ini?" Sungmin menatap Leeteuk –sang Umma- dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Umma, apa-apaan kau ini? Umma kau benar-benar trouble maker dan out of control." Kyuhyun menyeret Hangeng untuk berdiri dekat dengan Heechul dan memintanya untuk membujuk Heechul. "Nae sarang appa, ayolah aku ini masih normal dan bukan GAY. OK! Jadi bujuk Umma sekarang."

"Bicaralah sendiri dengan Ummamu, aku sudah berusaha dan tetap saja dia tak mau mengubah keputusannya." Hangeng hanya bisa menepuk bahu Kyuhyun seakan memintanya untuk bersabar dengan tingkah Heechul.

"Hei, aku hanya mengajukan syarat kalian untuk menikah, atau aku akan melaporkan Tuan Lee ke kantor polisi karena telah menabrakku." Heechul menaikkan kacamata pinknya dan menatap tajam pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Nyonya Cho, bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarku? Dan kau juga harus tahu, aku ini bukan GAY. Aku straight, sangat lurus. Pacarku juga banyak." Sungmin mendekat ke Teukki dan memeluknya seakan berharap Ummanya mau membujuk Heechul untuk tak meneruskan niatannya itu.

"Huh, nde Nyonya Cho. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Meski aku punya dua putra, dan juga Sungmin ini memang cantik dan sangat manis tapi..."

"Yah Umma, aku tidak cantik." Sungmin memotong perkataan Teukki dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes dan hal itu malah semakin membuat wajah Sungmin lebih menggemaskan dan cantik.

Teukki menghentikan bicaranya dan mengusap punggung Sungmin. "Aah, mianhe Minnie."

"Yah Umma, Ming oke... bukan Minnie."

Teukki menghela nafasnya, ia sungguh masih menganggap Sungmin anak perempuannya. "Yes baby Ming."

"Hilangkan baby-nya."

"Ck, kau ini protes terus sih. Biarkan Umma bicara dulu."

"Arrasseo."

Sungmin kemudian lebih memilih untuk duduk disofa dan mulai mengirim pesan dan juga email ke beberapa yeoja chingunya.

"Meski aku punya dua putra dan Sungmin itu terlihat manis, bukan berarti aku merelakannya untuk menikah dengan putramu." Teukki mulai bernego.

"Hey, dengarkan penawaranku dulu." Heechul turun dari ranjang rumah sakitnya dan kemudian membawa Teukki ke satu sudut ruangan dan saling berbisik. Meninggalkan keempat namja lain yang kini sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Hannie, aku dan Teuk Unnie akan pergi mencari sarapan dulu. Kau bisa mengurus semua pembayaran rumah sakitnya dan pergilah."

Belum sempat protes, kedua yeoja itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan para suaminya lengkap dengan tas dan belanjaan mereka. Sedangkan Hangeng dan Young Woon juga malah kemudian terlihat sibuk dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan bisnis mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita juga bekerja sama?"

"Eih maksudmu?" Hangeng menaikkan kaca matanya dan mulai meminum kopi pagi yang terasa hambar, maklumlah kopi dari kantin rumah sakit memang rasanya aneh.

"Hei, aku punya satu ruangan kosong di gedung pemasaran di kantor... bla... bla..."

Tinggalkan kedua namja berumur yang sibuk membicarakan uang dan kita tengok Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kita perlu membicarakan ini, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian meraih ranselnya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Huh, aku bisa gila." Sungmin menggumam lirih sembari terus menebar senyuman pada semua suster jaga dan perawat yang ia lewati.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, namja yang sedang duduk didepannya. Terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun juga bingung. Mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Heuh... orang tua itu memang benar-benar payah. Kurasa sulit untuk menghindar, dan kau malah terlihat santai sekali tanpa ada usaha untuk menghentikan Umma."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan diluar cafe itu. "Kau pikir aku menyukainya ya? Menikah denganmu, itu hal konyol yang akan aku lakukan. Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku mimpi buruk."

"Ck..." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin. "Salahkanlah, wajahmu itu seperti yeoja. Bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari yeoja. Ummaku itu benar-benar sudah buta."

"Hei, bukan salahku. Kau ini, sedang memuji apa menghinaku? Aku ini tampan, bukan cantik. Dan ummamu itu yang payah, atau dia memang tak mau memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Eh,kau ini. Bukannya mencari jalan keluar malah mengejekku. Kau pikir aku senang apa? Ini hal terbodoh yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Harusnya kau memikirkan jalan keluarnya, bukan malah mengejekku. Ummaku itu, memang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun sudah kesal, dan Sungmin kembali diam. Ia menyeruput jus jeruk didepannya. "Bahkan jus jerukku saja rasanya asam sekali. Sepertinya memang tak ada jalan lain. Huh... tapi, masa iya... aku harus memutuskan pacar-pacarku. Ayolah, kau pikirkan jalan keluarnya."

"Eh... memangnya kau punya pacar? Namja sepertimu punya pacar?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini jelek apa? Yang masuk hitungan saja baru lima, belum yang setiap hari mengikutiku kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. " Aneh, mereka pasti sudah buta. Atau kau pasti memanjakan mereka dengan uangmu."

"Hei, asal kau tahu yang namanya Lee Jie Eun itu sangat kaya, atau Hyorin, dia juga cantik dan anak dari pemilik kampusku. Bahkan ia sering memberiku barang-barang mahal."

"Ck... murahan."

"Hei, apa kau bilang? Siapa yang murahan?"

"Yang murahan itu kau, Lee Sungmin."

"Ish, sudahlah. Lalu bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin menikah denganmu, ayolah aku bukan gay."

"Kau pikir aku gay?" Kyuhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan kemudian menyentil dahi Sungmin. "Kau yang gay, wajah seperti uke begitu."

"Ck... kau ini hanya pandai bicara pedas, tapi otakmu sama sekali tak bisa dipakai." Sungmin kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada seorang yeoja yang tengah menunggunya ditepi jalan. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun pun ikut menganga melihat betapa seksinya yeoja yang tengah menunggu Sungmin. "Kau lihat sendiri, dia pacarku urutan pertama. Seksi."

"Apa, jelek begitu. Pakaiannya saja murahan, sampai tak bisa menutupi tubuh jeleknya." Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja disana. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri jika pacar Sungmin memang cantik.

"Sudahlah,kau pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar Heechul ahjuma tak jadi menikahkan kita. Seandainya saja waktu itu appa-ku tak menabraknya pasti dia juga tak mengenalku. Umma-mu itu gila."

Dan bayanganan Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang menghampiri yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan pose seksi diatas mobil sport merah milik Sungmin.

"Cih..."

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal saat dengan sengaja, Sungmin mencium bibir yeoja itu. Meski hanya sekilas tapi tetap saja dia kesal. "Huh... ini gila."

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, ia mencari nama yang paling tidak sering dihubunginya. " Yeobosseoyo... Youngminnie..."

"..."

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"..."

"Pulanglah ke Korea, dan kau akan tahu sendiri kegilaan Umma."

"..."

"Good boy."

.

.

.

"Kau bilang sedang sibuk, tapi tadi mengirim pesan padaku untuk membawakan mobilmu yang kau tinggalkan di kampus."

Sekarang Sungmin dan Eve tengah menikmatikencan mereka di salah satu cafe yang terletakdi tepi Sungai Han. Sungmin mulai memperhatikan gadisnya. Big Boobs dan butt dengan balutan hot pants yang benar-benar hot dan juga tank top yang begitu tipis dan transparan mampu menunjukkan setiap lekuk boobs yang terlihat menyembul karena bra yang kekecilan.

"Molla, aku sedang bingung."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah...!"

Satu yeoja aneh bin ajaib terus mengikuti Kyuhyun kemana-mana. Hingga akhirnya lari yeoja itu harus terhenti saat Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik tembok toilet pria.

"Ck... Haneul itu sumber masalah dan pengganggu, mengganggu kesenanganku saja." Kyuhyun mengintip Haneul yang masih sibuk menunggunya di pintu luar toilet. "Eh, ku pinjam jaketmu." Kyuhyun menarik salah satu anak dan menarik paksa jaket yang ia pakai. Menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang dan membiarkannya pergi.

Kemudian berjalan dengan santai melewati Haneul yang masih sibuk menunggu Kyuhyun dan sama sekali tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah melewatinya dan bahkan kini ia sudah sampai di parking area di kampusnya.

"Huh, yeoja itu menakutkan."

Kyuhyun menatap ke sekitar, dan ia hanya menemukan banyak yeoja yang tersenyum dan membicarakannya. Siapa yang tak tahu Cho Kyuhyun?

Namja, putra dari seorang Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, seorang pelukis dan pekerja seni dan juga seorang penulis dengan karya yang selalu best seller meski nyentrik dan aneh.

Kyuhyun sendiri adalah pelukis handal di kampusnya dan juga seorang murid pintar di urusan manajemen bisnis yang terjun langsung untuk menjalankan salah satu galeri lukisan di kampusnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku hampir terlambat." Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya dan melesat cepat menuju ke bandara. "Huh, bisa-bisa setan pirang itu akan mengomel padaku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arrival gate karena ia memang terlambat tiga puluh menit untuk menjemput seseorang. Seharusnya. Tapi ia tersentak kesal bercampur kaget saat ia melihat satu orang lagi bersama dengan seseorang yang akan dijemputnya.

"Kenapa dia membawa Kwangmin pulang?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menatap lemas pada dua namja yang berjalan mendekatinya. Satu namja terlihat rapi dengan sweater putihnya dan rambut pirang yang khas. Sedangkan satu namja lain terlihat sangat ekstrim dengan rambut hitam dan dua anting ditelinganya. Baju modis dengan begitu banyak sobekan dimana-mana.

"Hey, my lovely bro... miss me..."

"Uhhukk..."

Kyuhyun sedikit terbatuk saat Kwangmin dengan sengaja memeluknya dengan kasar dan kuat.

'Oh My... Stupid Youngminnie, kenapa membawa setan kecil ini pulang?' Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin dan menatap melas pada Youngmin yang masih menatapnya juga seakan meminta maaf karena membawa saudara kembarnya ikut pulang.

"Ah, I miss you bro.."

Kwangmin kembali menepuk kasar punggung Kyuhyun, membuatnya terus terbatuk dan menggeleng. 'Shitt... awas saja kau setan kecil, aku akan mengurungmu dikamarmu."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**...

.

.

.

Jeongmall Gamsahamnida!

Senang sekali dengan reviewnya dan maafkanlah update yang lama ini. Semoga ceritanya ga aneh dan tetap bisa dinikmati.

**Big Hug and Kiss to all my lovely reviewer:**

Sarang KyuMin, Chely, runashine88, lemonade, Noella Marsha, Eclipse Boy, turtles, KyuMinLove, Dila Choi, Cho Ummu Archuletta, kanaya, sider imnida, aniya1004, cho vhe Kyumin, yeppen yeoja erry, Rosa Damascena, JoBel13ve, ShippoChan, Kisseuhyuk, Han Ji Gun, S.J. 1315, Lee SunMi, AIDASUNGJIN, black devil, riana dewi, MINera-C.O7, , kyurin minnie, Jirania, diictatorlove, Chikyumin, Cho Miku, farihadania, LovelyMin, KyuLov, Min190196, Kim HyunMin, dincubie, Princess Kyumin, anonim890516, Lee Soo Hyun, KyuLoveMin, MissKyu0604, Finda Heemink, Choi Sung Mi, Bunny Ming, MIMIYEON KYUMIN, Syubidubidu, EvilYuL, Kim Sae Rin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, dan yang udah FAV story and Author...

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.

.

.

**Mind to Left any words?**

**Review please...**


	3. Chapter 2 : Mwo? Sex?

**D.R.A.M.A**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Jo Twins

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || when tears become priceless, when love become useless, and my life, clueless... To whom i belong's to... This love, in my hand falling slowly... Got Stronger or just dissapear...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**D.R.A.M.A**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Cho's Family House**

**-Malam hari-**

.

.

"Kenapa kalian pulang?" Yeoja cantik itu –Heechul- menatap tak suka pada dua namja yang terlihat lelah dan berantakkan karena perjalanan jauh, tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan tak menyuguhkan segelas jus-pun untuk kedua anaknya itu.

"Heenim chagiya, mereka baru saja pulang. Biarkanlah istirahat dulu, aku malah senang mereka pulang. Sudahlah..."

Bermaksud menenangkan sembari mengambil sedikit keuntungan dengan mengusap paha mulus yang tak terlindung piyama kimononya, Hangeng malah mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari Heechul.

"Kelihatannya kau lebih merindukan dan terus mau membela mereka. Baiklah, malam ini jangan tidur denganku. Urusi saja anak-anakmu yang selalu membantahku itu."

"Eh... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hee baby, tunggu."

Hangeng hanya bisa menatap miris, tubuh sexy berbalut dengan kimono berwarna putih dengan bahan yang bisa disebut transparan itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Padahal seharusnya malam ini adalah malam yang begitu hangat untuknya, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Bagi ketiga anaknya, Heechul yang berpakaian sexy seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa. Meski Hangeng sudah memperingati istrinya dan selalu saja mengakatakan jika cara berpakaiannya itu bisa saja mengundang sesuatu di dalam tubuh anaknya atau orang lain tapi tetap saja dia tak peduli.

"Huh, jadi selamat datang di kamarku Appa." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Hangeng yang kini sedang sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Hangeng berbalik menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Cara terbodoh untuk membunuh little Hannie, kau tahu itu Kyu? Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu agar kau tak dapat jatah malam pertama dengan Sungmin nanti."

"Eh, apa maksud apa? Bukankah kau juga merindukan Youngie dan setan kecil itu. Lagi pula malam pertama apa? Tidak ada yang akan menikah." Kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Meski ia sedikit merasa aneh saat melihat seringaian yang sedikit menyeramkan di wajah Hangeng.

"Tapi kurasa kau menyukainya, Kyu. Ayolah jangan berbohong, jangan konyol sampai kau meminta kedua baby ini pulang hanya untuk membujuk Umma, percuma saja." Hangeng berucap santai sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan kemudian menatap ke kedua remaja yang sedang sibuk menikmati moment mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan ekstrim yang sedikit panas itu.

"Ya! Tak bisakah berciuman di tempat lain." Kyuhyun berteriak tak suka dan melempar bantal ke ke dua adiknya yang tengah berciuman mesra di depan mereka. Membat ciuman itu terlepas dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hadiah tatapan tajam dari Kwangmin.

"Berani menggangguku lagi, bisa kupastikan kau tak akan menikmati malam pertamamu." Kyuhyun hanya bisa shock mendengar ancaman kecil dari setan yang melebihi ke-evil-annya itu. "Come baby... saranghae...eumhhhhhh..."

Dan posisi kini lebih ekstrim lagi. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kwangmin yang dengan seenaknya mendorong dan menindih tubuh Youngmin di sofa. Youngmin terlalu mencintai Kwangmin, hingga ia tak akan menolak kapanpun namja itu akan menciumnya.

"Ish... konyol." Kyuhyun berdiri dan sedikit mencibir sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua adiknya itu. Dan Hangeng pun mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Kyu. Sekarang kau menghina mereka, dan besok mungkin saja kau lebih parah dari mereka."

"Appa..."

"Jangan mengelak, aku tahu semuanya."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekesalan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Tak mempedulikan lagi Kyuhyun yang kini seakan merajuk meminta penjelasan.

.

.

Sedangkan di lantai dua rumah megah itu, berdiri seorang yeoja cantik –Heechul- yang tengah tersenyum kecil menatap kemesraan kedua aegyanya yang semakin panas di lantai bawah.

"Hmmm... suatu saat aku akan melihat Kyu dan Sungmin juga. Wah ini bagus sekali, ommo mereka membuatku gerah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi itu tujuan kalian pulang?"

Suara Heechul kembali terdengar tegas dan menakutkan. Terlebih dengan rambut yang berwarna almond dan lipstik yang berwarna merah mengkilat. Dress tanpa lengan dengan hanya satu tali pengikat di leher membuat yeoja itu terlihat seperti nyonya vampire yang siap menghisap darah siapapun.

"Umma, aku hanya ingin membantu Kyu hyung. Kurasa dia juga ingin menjadi namja normal, menikah dengan yeoja dan memiliki anak. Bukankah denganku dn Kwangie saja sudah cukup? Kurasa kau juga bukan fujoshi akut 'kan Umma?"

Suara Youngmin semakin terdengar seperti cicitan anak ayam di telinga Heechul. Semakin lirih dan lirih, dan dia juga semakin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah takutnya. Sementara Kwangmin sibuk menggenggam kuat tangan Youngmin di pahanya. Seakan menyalurkan kekuatan agar kekasihnya itu tidak jatuh pingsan karena ketakutan didepan Heechul.

"Umma jangan menatap Youngie seperti itu?" Kwangmin melontarkan sedikit protes agar mata ber-eyes hadow- pink ungu itu sedikit memberikan tatapan lembut pada kekasihnya. Tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi kegarangan yang terlihat tegas di wajah Heechul.

Heechul menatap tajam pada Kwangmin sembari menunjuk wajah innocent yang kini terlihat berantakan karena memang ia belum mandi. Heechul membainkan garpunya seakan hendak menggores pipi Kwangmin. "Berani kau menentang Umma, akan aku buat kalian bercerai. Arra!"

"Eh, kenapa kami yang jadi korban?"

"Ck... Kwangminnie-ku sayang,dengarkan Umma." Heechul diam sebentar saat wangi Hangeng tercium semakin dekat yang menandakan jika namja itu sebentar lagi sampai di sesi sarapan pagi mereka.

Saat ini yang ada di meja makan memang hanya twins dan juga Heechul. Sementara Kyuhyun masih tidur dan Hangeng baru saja datang.

"Kau mencintai Youngie bukan?"

Kwangmin hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian memeluk Youngmin yang masih sedikit ketakutan dengan Heechul dan mengusap pelan bahunya.

"Lalu, jika kau masih berani membantu Kyuhyun maka akan kupastikan little Kwangie dan juga Youngie akan habis di meja dapurku. Arrasseo!"

"Umma!"

"Heenim..." Suara lembut Hangeng memecah ketegangan antara tiga orang itu. Namja dengan baju rapih dan kacamata yang setia bertengger di hidungnya itu memijat –mengusap- pelan bahu Heechul. "Tenanglah, jangan selalu marah-marah."

Tapi bukan Heechul namanya jika dia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Heechul bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menatap tajam pada wajah polos suaminya. Tersenyum aneh dan mengusap dada bidangHangeng.

"Hannie... kau masih sayang dengan 'little Cho' milikmu itu bukan?"

"Eh..." Entah mengapa hawa disekitar dua orang itu langsung berubah menjadi gelap sekarang. "Apa maksudmu baby..." Hangeng mencoba berucap dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Meski tak bisa dielakkan, ia sedikit ngeri membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Heechul.

"Turuti keinginanku, atau little Cho bodohmu itu akan berakhir di kandang Heebum. Arrasseo?"

"Heechulie..." Hangeng mendesah lirih, ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Menatap Heechul yang terus berjalan kesana kemari mengumpulkan semua barang bawaannya. Hingga bayangan cantik itu berhenti di depan pintu utama, kemudian Heechul menatap Hangeng.

"Tak ada penawaran, aku tak akan berbelas kasihan. Apa kau buta, tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun begitu terpesona dengan Sungmin?"

"Tapi Heenim, aku..."

"Sudahlah serahkan semua padaku, dan kau urus saja dua baby bandel itu. Aku akan menyiapkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin."

Dan bayangan cantik itu pergi menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Hangeng yang kini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Hangeng memutar tubuhnya dan ia terdiam menatap namja yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian namja itu-Kyuhyun- berjalan mendekati Hangeng.

"Appa..."Kyuhyun mendekat pada Hangeng, memasang wajah memelasnya yang sungguh mengerikan.

"Sudahlah, jangan merengek padaku. Percuma saja bukan? Bahkan kau hampir membuat twins dan appa menjadi sosis cincang karena memohon sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dirubah lagi. Kau tahu, Ummamu itu fujoshi dan appa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi apa usahamu?"

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang rapat kecil di sebuah karaoke malam di sekitar kampus Sungmin. Dan seperti biasa, pembicaraan mereka hanya menghasilkan helaan nafas jengkel tanpa bisa mencari jalan keluar untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang mereka anggap bodoh itu.

"Ck, jangan diam saja. Ayo berfikirlah, kenapa kau tak bisa berbuat apapun selain diam dan memainkan PSP bodohmu itu?"

"Ya!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, karena Sungmin langsung menarik paksa PSP Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, kenapa seperti senang dan menunggu hari pernikahan itu hah! Aku tak habis pikir, otak Umma-mu itu terbuat dari apa. Bisa-bisanya dia men..."

"Dia itu fujoshi."

Perkataan singkat, jelas, dan padat dari Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan suara yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. "Mwo?"

"Nde,Umma itu fujoshi. Apa kau tak tahu, dia itu Heechurella?"

"Eh... Hee apa?"

"Heechurella."

"Mwoya!" Sungmin berteriak pelan dan sedikit membanting PSP Kyuhyun. "Heechurella!"

"Nde, ish... Kalau mau teriak ya teriak saja, jangan membanting PSP ku. Keterlaluan." Kyuhyun merebut paksa PSPnya dari tangan Sungmin dan kemudian dengan cepat mengusapnya. Memastikan bahwa 'istri' kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Heechurella, dia penulis terbaik tahun kemarin dan karyanya yang ekstrim itu sangat terkenal. Aku juga punya novelnya, yah meski aku bukan fujoshi tapi karyanya yang berjudul Twins itu sangat bagus."

"Hah... habislah sudah, kalau begini. Asal kau tahu saja, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Kita akan dijadikan bahan untuk novelnya yang baru."

"Mwoya!"

"Nde, bahkan kita mungkin saja akan tinggal bersama Umma setelah menikah dan jika kau memang menyukai karakter twins, nanti kau akan hidup dengan mereka di rumahku."

"Apa-apaan ini? Bahan Novel?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun dan hanya mendapatkan balasan anggukan malas dari Kyuhyun. "Bahan untuk novelnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck..." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memnatap intens pada wajah Sungmin. "Ki- ehmm... kita akan...ehhemmm..." Kyuhyun, sedikit serak. Entah mengapa menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya itu membuatnya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Bibir merah yang merekah dan seakan memanggil Kyuhyununtuk menciumnya. Pipi merona pink karena dingin dan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Hei, jangan melamun!"

Sungmin sedikit berteriak dan menepuk pikpi Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu seketika sadar dan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ah, sudahlah. Mau diapakan lagi, besok itu adalah hari pernikahan kita." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ish... aku tak bisa menerimanya."

"Huh... kita pikirkan cara yang lain lagi nanti. Aku sudah tak bisa berfikir lagi, bahkan appa dan kedua saeng-ku pun mati kutu di tangan Umma. Tak ada yang bisa dan berani mambantah keinginan Umma. " Kemudian tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

**-Wedding Day-**

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut kembali dirinya didepan kaca. "Cih, bagaimana ini?"

"Sudahlah hyung, nikmati saja."

"Eh, nikmati katamu. Youngminnie-ku tersayang, bagaimana menikmatinya? Kau pikir ini akan baik untukku heh? Ternyata memintamu membujuk Umma-pun percuma."

"Memang percuma hyung." Kwangmin ikut mendekati Kyuhyun. "Umma memang sudah gila. Dia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana akibatnya."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bersiap." Youngmin menarik Kwangmin dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka berhenti sebentar didepn pintu.

Kwangmin tersenyum jahil. "Sungmin hyung, kurasa tak buruk. Dia bahkan sangat manis, kalau kau tak mau, untukku saja hyung. Aku mau."

"Kau...!"

"Iya, kalau kau tak mau berikan dia untukku."

"Yah! Siapa bilang tak mau? Eh, maksudku aku..."

"Got 'cha..."

Kwangmin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu kau akan mencintainya."

"Yah! Youngminnie! Harusnya kau tak membawa setan kecil itu pulang !

.

.

.

"Ya... saya bersedia. Aww...!"

Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak Sungmin. Mata foxy itu tajam menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ehhhmmm...", deheman pendeta sedikit menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Bisakah kita melanjutkan pernikahan ini?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, mereka –hanya Sungmin- sebenarnya ingin menggeleng dan mengatakan jika ia tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan bodoh ini, tapi kemudian wajah cantik dan menyeramkan itu berdehem dan berhasil membuyarkan keinginan Sungmin.

"Huh, arra. Teruskan saja."

"Baik." Sang pendeta memulai lagi proses pernikahannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam hidupmu dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"

"Nde Saya bersedia."

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam hidupmu dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, hanya ada keluarga besar mereka saja yang ada di rumah megah milik keluarga Cho. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya dan kemudian adik kesayangannya, semua mengangguk yakin dan memasang wajah memelas mereka.

Terngiang di kepala Sungmin, '_Menikahlah dengannya, Ming. Kau tak ingin kita bangkrut karena malu hanya karena Appamu masuk penjara bukan?'_

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Ya, saya bersedia."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Srak... brughh...

.

"Awww..." Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya yang baru saja mendapat dorongan keras dari Sungmin.

"Heh, tak usah merintih begitu. Aku mash marah karena kau menciumku, dasar Tuan Cho payah. Tak bisakah kau menolak keinginan Ummamu yang menakutkan itu?" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan kesal di kamar pengantin mereka –kamar Kyuhyun- dan segera melepaskan jas dan dasi yang melilit di lehernya.

"Hei, kau juga takut dengannya bukan? Sudahlah, lagi pula aku hanya menempelkan bibir saja."

"Hanya menempel katamu? Itu sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai playboy. Apa yang akanterjadi dikampusku besok? Aku tak berani membayangkannya."

"Tenang saja, Umma sudah mengatur kepindahanmu di kampusku."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi keterkejutan Sungmin.

"Cih...Ummamu itu benar-benar unbelieveable. Dia gila."

"Memang."

Mereka baru saja masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkan acara resepsi karena tentu saja Heechul yang menyuruhnya. Dan dengan senang hati, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyingkir dari acara membosankan itu.

Sungmin mulai melepaskan kaitan kancing kemejanya. Baginya hari ini terlalu panas dan ia sungguh ingin segera mandi. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ia seperti tengah menikmati pertunjukan yang biasanya ada di flm-film panas yang biasa di tonton Kwangmin dan Hyukjae.

"Ini mimpi buruk, kau tahu itu?" Sungmin menggumam kecil seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di lehernya. Sesekali mengusap leher dan pelipisnya yang terasa basah karena keringat. "Ck... nyalakan AC-nya bodoh. Kau mau aku mati kepanasan?"

"Haish... menyusahkan saja." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di sisinya. "Jika saja, AC di kamarku ini tak sengaja di rusak oleh Umma aku pun tak akan merasa sepanas ini."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "Nde, Umma merusaknya dengan memotong kabelnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Umma." Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan posisi telentang membuat Sungmin tak punya tempat untuk tidur di kasur nyaman itu. "Kau tidur di bawah ya, aku ada kasur lipat dan kau bisa memakainya?"

"Mwoya? Hei apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tak pernah menderita dan juga direndahkan seperti ini. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang mau tidur dikamar panas ini. Aku akan pergi nanti, jika Ummamu yang menyeramkan itu sudah tidur. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar Eve dari pada tidur disini."

"Eve?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia yeoja chinguku nomor satu, yang kau lihat dulu itu. Bukankah dia seksi dan cantik?"

"Cih..." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tak kusangka, kau bisa mendapat yeoja chingu seperti dia. Apa kau membayar mahal untuknya, atau kau melayaninya?"

"Hey, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau bermain dengannya."

"Apa? Sex?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah kau terbiasa melakukan sex dengan semuanya? Pacarmu itu banyak dan sexy Lee Sungmin, kau pasti selalu memanjakannya dengan pelayanannmu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Hahaha... kau pikir aku namja seperti apa? Kau pikir mereka membutuhkan sex dariku? Mereka hanya butuh status dariku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk bermain sex dengan mereka, bisa-bisa aku nanti tertular penyakit mereka."

"Mwo? Hehehehe... tak usah berbohong padaku."

"Apa? Aku tak berbohong, aku tak akan melakukan sex dengan wanita murahan yang terus mengejarku seperti orang gila saja."

"Jadi, kau akan melakukannya kapan?"

"Eum... mungkin jika aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dan menikah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Bukankah kau sudah menikah sekarang?"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan kini menghadap Kyuhyun. Jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah Kyuhyun terbaring dikasur dengan posisi telentang dan 3 kancing teratas kemeja yang ia pakai sudah terbuka, sedangkan Sungmin duduk disisi Kyuhyun dengan kondisi berantakkan dan keringat yang membasahi pelipis dan juga lehernya.

Lampu redup yang remang-remang menambah keromantisan mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan wangi teraphy yang semakinmenyejukkan indera penciuman mereka. Desain kamar yang sesungguhnya sangat indah dengan banyak mawar putih dan juga hidangan makan malam di meja makan yang entah sejak kapan ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan, mendadak ada lagu romantis yang berputar ditelinga keduanya. Wajah Sungmin yang terlihat cantik di bawah sinar lampu kamar yang redup seakan menghipnotis Kyuhyun. Mata obsidian itu terus menatap Sungmin dan untuk beberapa menit, mereka seperti terbawa arus untuk menyatukan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

Tapi sialnya...

.

Tok... tok... tok...

.

Suara ketukan di pintu, berhasil membuyarkan acara pandang memandang kedua insan yang hampir saja menyatukan bibir mereka itu.

"Hyung! Umma memintamu untuk tidak terlalu berisik karena akan ada banyak anggota keluarga lain yang menginap di rumah kita!"

Dan kemudian suara itu menghilang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling menatap dan kemudian mereka tertawa kecil.

"Haish, ini konyol." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mandi dulu. Carikan aku bajumu yang muat untukku, aku akan segera pergi ke rumah Eve."

.

.

Kini Sungmin suda rapi, memakai baju Kyuhyun yang hanya berupa kaos berwarma baby blue yang kekecilan dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. "Hei, bajumu ini pas sekali untukku. Apa dulu kau kurus?"

"Hah, itu karena dulu Umma membelikan tiga kaos yang sama untuk kami."

"Eh iya, jadi adikmu itu yang menjadi tokoh utama di novel Ummamu itu ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia mendekati meja makan yang ada di kamarnya itu. Menuang segelas air putih dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Umma menjadikan mereka inspirasi, dan memang benar semua novelnya itu best seller."

"Nde, kuakui Umma-mu itu keren. Hanya saja dia nyentrik dan juga menyeramkan." Sungmin mengambil satu potingan jeruk dan mulai memakan salad buah itu. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursi dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di atas meja. "Huh, aku lapar."

"Ya sudah, makanlah. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Dan tubuh Kyuhyun pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin bersemangat menyantap menu makan malamnya.

.

.

"Kau tak jadi pergi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada menyindirnya. "Bukankah kau akan mengunjungi yeoja seksi murahan itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak jadi. Entah mengapa aku merasa tubuhku menjadi sangat panas, apa karena AC-mu mati? Mungkin aku harus mandi lagi."

Dan Sungmin, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Ia mulai membuka kaosnya dan mengibas-ibaskannya di lehernya. "Kyuhhh... ini panas sekalih..."

Dan seperti mendapat satu panggilan mesra dan menggelitik telinganya, suara desahan Sungmin seakan memanggil jiwa little Cho.

"Ahhh Kyuhhhh..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**...

.

.

.

**Jeongmall Gamsahamnida!**

Bagaimana lanjutannya? GaJe kah? Adakah yang mengharap ini akan jadi Ncand pindah ke **rate M**? Review ya...

**Big Hug and Kiss to all my lovely reviewer:**

Ryu, nurinukie, EvilYuL, Miyoori29, black devil, YuyaLoveSungmin, memey mourine, Cho Vhe Kyumin, yanndictator, Andhisa DhisaClouds, junee, Cho Kwangrin, tati joana, sider imnida, chaachulie247, super girl, Chely, farchanie01, shippochan, minami Ooshima, Lee Hyuna, Cho Miku, stevhani, kyuminlinz92, ChwangMine95, Eclipse boy, Han Neul Ra, Cho Sarie Kyuminiesaranghae, imsmL, Sarang KyuMin, Chely, runashine88, lemonade, Noella Marsha, Eclipse Boy, turtles, KyuMinLove, Dila Choi, Cho Ummu Archuletta, kanaya, sider imnida, aniya1004, cho vhe Kyumin, yeppen yojja erry, Rosa Damascena, JoBel13ve, ShippoChan, Kisseuhyuk, Han Ji Gun, S.J. 1315, Lee SunMi, AIDASUNGJIN, black devil, riana dewi, MINera-C.O7, , kyurin minnie, Jirania, diictatorlove, Chikyumin, Cho Miku, farihadania, LovelyMin, KyuLov, Min190196, Kim HyunMin, dincubie, Princess Kyumin, anonim890516, Lee Soo Hyun, KyuLoveMin, MissKyu0604, Finda Heemink, Choi Sung Mi, Bunny Ming, MIMIYEON KYUMIN, Syubidubidu, Finda Heemink, JaeRinKyu, dhianelf4ever, Kim Sae Rin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, dan **yang udah FAV story and Author... **

**GamsaHAE ^_^**

.

.

.

**Mind to Left any words?**

**Review please...**


	4. Chapter 3 : First Night

**D.R.A.M.A**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Jo Twins

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || when tears become priceless, when love become useless, and my life, clueless... To whom i belong's to... This love, in my hand falling slowly... Got Stronger or just dissapear...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**D.R.A.M.A**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Cho's Family House**

**-Kamar KyuMin-**

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak jadi pergi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada menyindirnya. "Bukankah kau akan mengunjungi yeoja seksi murahan itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak jadi. Entah mengapa aku merasa tubuhku menjadi sangat panas, apa karena AC-mu mati? Mungkin aku harus mandi lagi."

Dan Sungmin, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Ia mulai membuka kaosnya dan mengibas-ibaskannya di lehernya. "Kyuhhh... ini panas sekalih..."

Dan seperti mendapat satu panggilan mesra dan menggelitik telinganya, suara desahan Sungmin seakan memanggil jiwa little Cho.

"Ahhh Kyuhhhh..."

.

.

**-Sementara itu di luar kamar KyuMin- **

.

.

"Ish... jangan menarikku..."

"Yeobo, ayolah. Masa kau juga mau mengintip mereka. Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita selesaikan saja urusan kita."

"Ish..." Heechul mendorong pelan tubuh Hangeng agar tak kembali melilitkan lengannya di pinggang Heechul. "Berhenti menggangguku. Ini juga urusanku, kau tahu 'kan? Mereka itu adalah tokoh utama dalam novelku."

"Tapi Hee baby..."

"Cepat kau tidur saja sekarang juga, atau kau akan tidur di kandang Heebum."

Dan itulah ancaman final yang membuat seorang Cho Hangeng rela mundur dari medan perang (?) dan membiarkan Heechul terus ada dalam dunianya. Yeoja cantik itu, kembali melihat sebuah layar monitor yang sebenarnya sudah terhubung langsung dengan kamera pengintai yang diletakkan di kamar KyuMin.

Heechul asyik tersenyum sendiri dan duduk nyaman di atas kasurnya. Sementara Hangeng hanya bisa meratapi nasib little Cho miliknya. Siapa yang tak terangsang ketika melihat adegan yang mulai bisa di bilang panas yang terjadi di kamar KyuMin? Ketika telinga mendengar desahan dan erangan halus dari kedua mulut yang saling bertautan dengan saliva yang membasahi pipi mereka.

.

.

**-Back to KyuMin-**

.

.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyeringai, tapi sungguh pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa membuatnya menganga heran. Tubuh Sungmin yang terus menggeliat dan penuh keringat, terlihat mengkilat dan terkesan seksi. Tubuh half naked itu sukses memancing degub jantung Kyuhyun untuk semakin berpacu cepat.

Sungguh, ia masih normal. Belum pernah bercinta, bahkan dengan seorang yeoja manapun juga. Dan...

.

"Ahnnnn... ouh..."

.

'Shit!'

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyumpahi didalam hati saat perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada TV bodoh yang tiba-tiba menyala dan mempertontonkan adegan panas antara sesama namja di sebuah kamar yang terlihat begitu romantis dan panas.

"Ouh... Kyuhhh..."

Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat dan ia mulai merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun yang terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi. Di dalam otak Kyuhyun penuh dengan beribu pertanyaan.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin seperti itu?

Bagaimana juga TV bodoh itu menyala sendiri?

.

Sreeet...

.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Sungmin menarik cepat handuk yang melilit di pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat keterkejutan Kyuhyun akan TV bodoh itu beralih menjadi menatap Sungmin yang mulai mengusap dan menciumi pelan juniornya yang sudah sedikit tegang.

"Minghhh..."

"Eumhhhh... Kyuhhhh..."

Dan foreplay di depan kamar mandi itu sungguh terlihat sangat buruk. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu dan dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang masih sibuk membelai bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun ke kasur mereka.

Suasana memang sangat pas, dan panas. Tapi Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya, meski sebenarnya ia begitu mengagumi tubuh indah yang terus menggeliat dan mencoba memanjakannya itu.

"Ming... hentikan... ahhh..."

"Akuhhh... Kyuhhhh,ayolah..."

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, dan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin benar-benar memancing hasrat Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin?

Meski terkejut, tapi aku juga menyukainya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna. Kulit putih yang begitu halus, dan juga lekuk tubuh indahnya begitu sempurna. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi benar-benar terlihat seksi.

Tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba menindihku dan Sungmin terus menghujani leherku dengan ciuman-ciumannya. Tubuhnya, entah sejak kapan sudah naked dan terus menggeliat maju mundur dan membuat junior kami saling bergesekan. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi padanya, aku tak peduli lagi. Aku mencoba menangkap tubuhnya yang sudah berkilat karena keringat itu. Menangkup kedua pipinya dan memberi ciuman kecil di hidung mungil Sungmin.

"Kyuhhhh..."

Dia merengek. Dan wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatku gemas. Dia sangat manis. Sungmin, shall we try this?

"Kyuhhh..."

Dan panggilan dengan suara berat yang seksi itu membuatku semakin ingin memanjakannya. Entahlah,ini pertama kalinya untukku. Aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana melakukannya. Mungkin, sedikit melirik film di TV yang entah bagaimana TV itu tiba-tiba menyala dan memberikan kami tontonan yang begitu panas bisa memberikanku satu inspirasi. Hell ... sepertinya otak Umma sedikit menurun padaku.

Eh Umma...?

Atau jangan-jangan Umma yang melakukan ini semua. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Ummaku begitu mengerikan. Dia gila!

"Eum Ming, bisakah kau berhenti duluh? Akuhhh..."

"Apah Kyuhhh, ayolahh..."

Sungmin sangat bernafsu dan ini membuatku semakin bingung. Bagaimana caranya bercinta dengan sesama namja? Aku harus bagaimana? Ayolah, meski aku pintar tapi aku tidak pernah berfikiran sampai sejauh ini.

"Eum... kita menonton film itu dulu ya, otte?"

"Ahniya Kyuhhh, aku sudah tak tahan. Kyuhhh..."

Shit!

Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengumpat? Kini tangan Sungmin sudah menarik tanganku untuk menyentuh juniornya yang sudah begitu tegang. Aish... ini pasti pekerjaan Umma. Pasti dia menaruh obat perangsang di menu makan malam kami.

Ya ampun! Umma itu mengerikan sekali.

"Eum, Ming. Aku tak tahu caranya. Eum... akuhhh..."

"Kyuhhh... ayolah, hanya menyentuhku sajah..."

"Tapi Ming aku...unghhh... hentikan Ming."

Otte? Dia mulai memijat juniorku. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan seakan ada yang terbang dan menggelitik perutku. Tubuhku mulai memanas dan ...

"Unghhh, Ming."

"Eumhhhh..."

"Berhenti dulu Ming, akuhhh ... ouh... Shit! Otte ...akhhhhh..."

.

Gubrakkkk...

.

Ya Tuhan, makhluk apalagi yang mengganggu kami? Aku menghentikan kerja Sungmin dan menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan tubuh nakednya. Kemudian menatap tajam pada dua namja yang kini berjalan mendekat pada kami.

"Apa lagi? Ish, kau mengganggu Kwangie?"

"Ya! Hyung!"

.

Pletak...

.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu memukul kepalaku? Kau ini, dasar setan kecil! Youngie seharusnya meninggalkanmu saja di sana. Kenapa kau harus ikut pulang?"

Sialan sekali saeng-ku yang satu ini. Dia benar-benar titisan kekejaman Umma. Benar-benar tak punya sopan santun dan seenaknya. Dia pikir aku ini siapa, seenaknya memukul kepalaku. Ish...

"Hyung! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku eoh? Aku capek!"

Eih, apa maksudnya. "Hei, Kwangie. Kau capek? Capek karena apa? Ck... Youngminnie, cepat bawa adik tercintamu ini ke kamar kalian."

"Eum Hyung..." Suara Youngmin terdengar lirih. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat jelas. "Eum... sebenarnya kami..." Youngmin kembali diam. Ia menatap gundukan selimut yang mulai bergerak-gerak. Ya ampun, apa yang dilakukan Sungmin hyung didalam sana?

"Ish, kau lama sekali menjelaskannya chagi." Kwangie merangkul leher Youngmin dan mencium sekilas telinganya. Aish, mereka ini! Dasar pervert! Suka sekali mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain.

"Kau tahu hyung, kami tadi mengintip kalian! Tapi kenapa mainnya lama sekali? Aku sampai capek menunggu kalian."

"Yah! Siapa yang mengajarimu berlaku tak sopan seperti itu?"

"Ck... tak usah berteriak hyung, aku belum tuli." Kwangmin mendekat dan menepuk bahuku. Ia menggeleng pelan. Membuatku makin ingin memukulinya.

"Huah... Ckk... ck... Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Hyung? Masa bercinta saja tidak bisa. Ayolah, hargai sedikit usaha kami, meminjamkan kaset yadong terbaik yang kumiliki agar kau bisa memanjakan Sungmin hyung."

"Mwo?" Jadi ini ulah mereka. "Yah! Siapa yang mengajarimu? Aish! Dasar perv...uhhh..."

Belum selesai aku terkejut dengan pengakuan Kwangie, sekarang malah ada satu hal yang mulai menggangguku juga. Shit! Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin di dalam selimutnya? Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, dia mulai menjelajah tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Otte Hyung, bukankah rasanya sangat nikmat?"

"Yah! Cepat kau pergi saja! Youngie-ah, bawa dia keluar!"

Aku hanya bisa menggenggam kuat seprei kasur kami. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa melenguh karena kenikmatan yang baru aku rasakan sekarang ini. Kwangie pasti menghinaku habis-habisan. Ish...

"Tapi hyung dengarkan aku dulu, kau harus melakukannya dengan lembut dan pelan. Uhhh... pokoknya dengan penuh perasaan, dan juga..." Tiba-tiba ada aura aneh disekitar tubuh Kwangmin. Ia menyeringai, dan cukup sulit untuk mengartikan seringaiannya itu. Seperti seringaian Umma. Kwangmin meraih leher Youngmin dan mulai menjilati telinganya. Ya ampun! Apa dia sedang memberikanku pertunjukan live? "Kau juga harus kuat dan keras hyung. Faster... ahhh..."

"Yah! Kau menjijikkan! Cepat pergi, lakukan dikamarmu! Tak usah mendesah begitu!" Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku merasakan juniorku berada dalam ruang hangat dan juga lidah Sungmin mulai memainkan juniorku. Menusuk lubang precum-nya. Aish, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku sedang mengajarimu, hyung."

"Eumh... Aku tahu. Ck... sudahlah, terima kasih karena film bodohmu itu. Eunhhhh... sebaiknya kalian... uhhh..."

Entahlah, seperti apa wajahku sekarang. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku memanas dan kenapa juga kedua makhluk ini tak menyingkir dari kamarku. "Ck... Youngminnie, apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat keluar dan selesaikan urusan kalian. Uhhh... aku tak mau melihat kalian bermain sex dikamarkuhhh..."

Susah payah aku mengatakannya tapi yang kudapat hanya anggukan kosong. Ya Tuhan, apakah saeng-ku yang satu ini tak mengerti? Ish... "Kwangie, cepat bawa dia."

"Eum baiklah." Kwangie kemudian meraih pinggang Youngmin dan memutar tubuh mereka. Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan kulihat Youngmin sedikit melirikku. Apa yang ada didalam pikiran polosnya?

"Eum, memang Kyu Hyung kenapa? Kau sampai menciumku seperti itu, aku kan malu."

"Dia hanya sedikit bodoh baby Youngie, aku hanya sedikit memberinya les privat kilat."

"Oh... begitu ya. Dan mengapa selimut itu terus bergerak? Maju mundur, memangnya ada apa didalam selimut itu?"

"Eum... mungkin saja ada kelinci kecil yang bersembunyi di balik selimut Kyu hyung."

"Oh, begitu ya. Jadi sebenarnya Minnie hyung kemana? Tadi saat kita mengintipnya dia masih ada."

Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya, apa yang ada di otak Youngmin. Dia ini polos atau bodoh. Sudah tahu Sungmin sedang bergerak naik turun secara teratur menghisap juniorku di balik selimut kami, dan dia dengan wajah polosnya bertanya ADA APA? DIMANA?

"Youngieh...Kwangie ! Pergilah... ughhh..."

"Baiklah, kami pergi. Eum, nikmati malam pertama kalian. Mungkin saja besok kau akan babak belur dihajar olehnya. Tak kusangka obat perangsang asli Amerika itu benar-benar berdosis tinggi dan bisa membuat Sungmin Hyung lupa ingatan."

Kwangmin meraih pinggang Youngmin dan menuntunnya pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Dan entah apa lagi sekarang, ia berhenti didepan pintu dan tersenyum aneh padaku. "Eum, hyung. Jangan berteriak terlalu keras. Di sebelah kamar hyung adalah kamar Siwon hyung, nanti kau bisa habis dipukuli olehnya."

"Ya! Pergi saja kau! Jangan menggangguku, atau aku akan mengurung Youngmin di kandang Heebum."

"Coba saja kalau berani! Hahahha!"

"Ya! Bocah! Tutup pintunya!"

"Iya- iya..."

.

Glek...

.

Dan bagaimana sekarang?

Aku membuka selimutku dan melihat Sungmin. Mata kami saling berpandangan dan wajahnya sungguh terlihat sayu dan lelah.

"Kyuhhh... aku capek Kyuhhhh... ayo..."

"Eih..."

"Ayolah... sebelum aku terlalu lelah Kyuhhh... panashhh..."

Sungmin meraih tanganku dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh nipplenya. Tubuhnya sungguh hangat dan seksi. Aish... bagaimana bisa aku berubah menjadi gay begitu cepat?

Aku segera membalik posisi kami, dan sekarang gantian aku yang menindihnya. Mengikuti kerakan tangannya untuk meremas dadanya. Entahlah, mungkin aku tak butuh les privat atau bimbingan khusus dari Blue Film yang terus saja di putar di TV yang ada di kamarku.

Yang aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti hatiku, untuk menyentuhnya. Ada rasa yang begitu hangat dan menggelitik seluruh syaraf ditubuhku. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan kini aku bisa melihat jelas kedua mata foxy yang sayu itu.

Mata yang sangat cantik dan hangat. Dan jantungku, kembali berdegub kencang. Jika aku memang gila, dan berubah menjadi GAY secepat ini kurasa inilah imbalan yang pantas untukku. Aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya, karena dia Lee Sungmin. Ah, ahni... Cho Sungmin.

Aku harus bisa memuaskannya, menyingkirkan Eve dan juga yeoja pengganggu lainnya. Ya...

.

.

.

Sungmin menghisap lidahku. Menariknya kuat dan kedua tangannya meremas punggungku. Aku ikut menjadi panas dan gairahku terasa memuncak. Tanpa kusadari, aku menggerakkan tubuh bagianbawahku. Membuat junior kami saling bergesekan dan memberikan nikmat yang terus membuat tubuh kami menggelinjang hebat.

"Eunghhhhh ... emhhhh..."

Nafasnya berhembus berat, tak jarang juga kami mencuri nafas disela ciuman panas kami. Aku tak bisa melepaskan kesempatan ini. Perlahan selimut yang mengganggu kerjaku jatuh ke lantai dan aku bisa melihat sempurna seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuh..."

Dia mendesah kecewa, aku tahu dia menyukai ciumanku. Tapi aku tak ingin hanya menyesapi bibirnya saja. Nipplenya sungguh cantik dan menggemaskan. "Bolehkah?"

"Ndehhh... cepat sentuh akuhh..."

Sungmin meremas dadanya sendiri. Dan satu tangannya meraih tenggukku dan menekan leherku untuk mulai merasakan rasa nikmat dari nipple pink kecoklatan yang terasa sangat manis. Jantungku kembali berdebar cepat.

Ini sempurna.

.

.

"Ahnnn...! Appo...!"

"Tahan Ming..."

"Ahhhhh!"

Aku sungguh tak tega tapi aku harus meneruskannya. Juniorku sudah tak sabar untuk masuk kedalam hole-nya. Dan aku heran, bagaimana bisa kedua butt-nya sangat menggemaskan. Dan single hole itu seakan memanggilku.

"Arghhhh!"

Sungmin menghentakkan kepalanya keras saat aku memasukkan tiga jariku sekaligus kedalam hole-nya.

"Mianhe... akuhh..."

"Ahniya... bergeraklah Kyuh... aku ingin kau cepat dan kuat."

"Baiklah..."

Aku mulai menggerakkan jarikukeluar masuk. Semakin lama semakin dalam dan cepat. Kulihat junior Sungmin sudah mulai menegang dan...

"There! Arrrrggghhhh! Lebih cepat Kyuh! Lebih kuat!"

Apakah aku mengenai sweet spot-nya? Aku terus menusuk dalam. Satu tanganku tak lagi meremas paha Sungmin, aku mulai meremas pelan twinsball Sungmin dan menjilati juniornya.

"Urggghhhh Kyuhhh! Ahhhh terushhh ini nikmathhh... Ouhhh..."

Benarkah senikmat itu? Aku memasukkan junior Sungmin kedalam mulutku. Membuatnya menggelinjang hebat dan terus menghentakkan tubuhnya menahan nikmat yang merasuk kedalam setiap syarafnya.

"Ahkkk! Terushh... akuhhh... ahhhh...!"

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku menghentikan tusukkan jariku dan kemudian menggantinya dengan juniornku. Aku menggoda sedikit single hole Sungmin. Menggesek-geseknya dengan ujung juniorku.

"Kyuhhh! Ahhnnn... jangan menggodaku..."

"Ahni... aku juga ingin masuk tapi..."

"Wae?"

"Jika tak ada lube, kau akan kesakitan Ming."

"Aishhh!"

Sungmin kemudian menarik leherku dan mengarahkan wajahku pada juniornya. "Biarkan aku cum, dan pakai cairanku. Cepat selesaikan ini Kyuh... tubuhku benar-benar panas."

"Ah... baiklah."

Entahlah, mungkin dia yang pintar atau aku yang bodoh. Yang jelas sekarang aku mulai memanjakan juniornya. Menghisap kuat dan sesekali menekan ujung juniornya dengan lidahku. Ia mengerang pelan dan meremas rambutku.

"Kyuhhh... lebih cepat..." Dan aku melakukannya sangat cepat. Aku mulai bisa merasakan juniornya yang semakin mengeras dan berkedut cepat.

"Arghhh ... Kyuhhh! Aku..." Nde, aku tahu. Dia akan segera cum. Aku menghisap kuat juniornya dan kemudian berhenti hanya dikepala juniornya saja. Menghisap kuat kepala junior itu. Memanjakan batang juniornya dengan tanganku. Mengocok cepat bersamaan dengan gerakan hisapanku. Aku tahu, ini mungkin sangat nikmat. Yeah...

"Kyuhhhh!"

.

Dan spermanya sangat manis. "Kyuhhh... cepatlah... aku ingin kau merasukiku..." Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan rengekannya. Aku ludahkan spermanya ke juniorku yang juga sudah sangat tegang. Dan juga sedikit mengolesi ke pintu masuk single hole Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh... ayolah... kau terlalu lama..."

Hei dia tidak sabaran sekali. "Baiklah..." dan perlahan aku mulai menggesekkan lagi juniorku pada pintu anal-nya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan.

.

Jleb...

.

"Kyuhh! Ahhhh ! Appo!"

"Ming, mianhe. Aku..."

"Akhhh... diamlah dulu jangan bergerak."

Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya terus meringis kesakitan. Aku meraih juniornya yang sudah sedikit tegang itu dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahhh... Kyuhhh... ini nikmat Kyuhh..."

"Eum, bolehkah aku bergerak. Juniorku sedikit sakit Ming."

"Nde... perlahan Kyuhhh... bergeraklah... ahnnnnn... Kyuhhh..."

Aku mulai bergerak maju mundur. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniorku didalam hole-nya. Untuk beberapa menit, ia terlihat gelisah menahan sakit. Tai sekarang, bisa kupastikan dia menikmati sentuhanku.

"Kyuhhh... lebih cepat ahssshhhh... ahhh..."

"Nde Mingg...Ouhh... kau nikmat... uhhh..."

Aku terus menghentakkan juniorku. Menggenjot hole-nya habis-habisan. Sungguh tubuh Sungmin benar-benar nikmat. Dia sangat sempurna. Sesekali ranjang kami berderit karena begitu keras dan cepatnya aku menghentakkan juniorku. Hingga aku merasakan ujung juniorku mengenai sesuatu.

"Kyuhhh... disana terush Kyuhhh... argghhh aku bisa gila... Kyuhhh..."

"Akhhhh... begini kah? Eoh? Aaahhhhh... Ming..."

"Akhhhh Kyuhhh..."

Aku menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang hendak mengocok juniornya. Ayolah, ada aku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Ming mendapatkan cum-nya dengan mudah.

"Kyuhhh... aku sudah tak tahan lagi..."

"Akhhh... sebentar... Ahhsssshhh..."

Aku menusukkan lebih kuat juniorku. Jempolku menutup lubang cum Sungmin. Aku tak ingin dia cum dulu dan kemudian lemas sementara aku belum cum.

"Kyuhhh... akuhhhhh..."

"Ahkkk... Ming... kita rubah posisinya dan aku akan membiarkanmu cum."

"Ahhnnn cepatlah..."

Aku menari tubuh Sungmin menjadi lebih dekat padaku. Menurunkan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggangku dan mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian meletakkan bantal di bawah punggungnya. "Ouhhh... ini pasti akan sangat nikmat."

"Kyuhhh..."

"Ahnnnn Ming..."

Aku menahan tubuhku dengan kedua lututku dan mulai bergerak maju mundur. Sejujurnya aku ingin melihat pink hole itu dengan jelas. Dan ini sungguh mengagumkan, dia sangat seksi.

"Ming... ahhh kau sangat sempit."

"Cepatlah Kyuhhh... aku sudah tak tahan... ahnnn..."

"Baiklah, kita akan menyelesaikan ini."

Aku menangkap pinggul Sungmin dan menggerakkannya berlawanan arah dengan gerakkanku. Akh... ini benar- benar nikmat.

"Minghhh... ahhhnnn... Ming..."

"Kyuhhh... terush Kyuhh..."

Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama lagi untuk menunda cum kami. Aku melepaskan jempolku dan membiarkan spermanya memuncrat diseluruh kasur dan tubuh kami berdua.

"Arggghhh!"

"Ahhnnn... ini nikmath Kyuhh..."

"Nde..."

Dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Aish... kenapa dia tertidur begitu cepat.

Aku mengamati wajahnya. Sangat cantik.

Mengusap pipi chuby yang merona itu. Sangat lembut.

"Hei, menjadi gay karenamu mungkin hal terbaik dalam hidupku."

Aku mencium bibirnya. Sangat kenyal dan manis. Menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, menyingkirkan bantal di bawah punggungnya, membuatnya senyaman mungkin.

"Biarkan little Cho bersarang di rumah istimewanya. Ini sangat nikmat Ming..."

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

* * *

.

**-HanChul room-**

.

.

"Ah, sudah selesai. Aish...meski terkesan biasa tapi tetap saja aku panas melihat mereka."

Heechul melirik namja yang tidur disisinya. Namja itu tidur dalam damai, sungguh wajah yang tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Heechul. Ia melihat dalam pada dada bidang Hangeng yang terbuka karena kaitan tali kimono tidurnya terlepas.

Perlahan Heechul meletakkan layar monitor nya –ipad- dan kemudian mulai menarik kaitan tali gaun tidur yang terikat dilehernya. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna dengan kulit seputih susu dan juga payudara yang terlihat masih kencang dan berisi itu.

Ia menyingkap selimut mereka. Kemudian mulai mengusap dada Hangeng dengan jemari lentiknya. Membuka kain kimono yang sedikit menutupi dada itu. Kemudian merangkak naik di atas tubuh Hangeng.

Sementara Hangeng, ia masih sibuk di dunia mimpi. Ia terlalu lelah dan kesal hari itu. Namun, Hangeng sempat bermimpi jika ia melihat bidadari yang tengah terbang diatasnya.

Dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi kedua mata namja tampan itu akan terbuka karena Heechul kini sudah mulai meremas pelan rambut Hangeng. Sungguh gerakan yang sangat seduktif dan panas. Heechul menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggesekkan kedua payudaranya dengan dada Hangeng.

"Ohhh... Hanie ieronna... ouhhh..."

"Ahhnnn..." Hangeng mendesah pelan saat ia merasakan hangat dan basah di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terlindungi underwear. Susah payah, ia menghilangkan pikiran yadongnya tapi sungguh, ia tak kuat menahan fantasi berlebihan yang memanjakan tubuhnya.

Perlahan Hangeng membuka kedua matanya, dan bangun dengan perasaan terkejut. Ia mendapati Heechul dengan tubuh half naked-nya tengah bergerak maju mundur mencoba menggesek Miss. V-nya dengan junior Hangeng.

"Haniehhh..."

"Hee baby..."

Dan Hangeng, ia sama pervert-nya dengan kedua evil dan istrinya itu. Dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak dan meremas payudara Heechul. Satu tangannya yang lain memanjakan Miss. V Heechul. Mencubit dan memainkan pelan namun kuat bena kecil yang disebut klitoris itu. Heechul hanya bisa terus mendesah merasakan setiap detik foreplay dari Hangeng.

"Hannie... ahhhnnn... akuhhh..."

"Yah... Hee baby... kau akan menyesal karena telah membangunkan aku..."

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Hangeng mendorong Heechul. Kemudian menangkap kedua paha yeoja cantik itu. Melebarkannya dan mulai mencium wangi khas vagina yang menguar dari Miss. V Heechul.

Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya, mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menusuk lubang vagina Heechul. Heechul hanya bisa terus mengerang dan meremas payudaranya sendiri. "Ahhh... Haniehhh... ahhhh..."

"Eummmmhhh... shhh..."

Bunyi erotis terdengar jelas, dan saling bersahutan antara beberapa kamar yang saling bersebelahan di rumah megah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain-**

.

.

"Aish, Sungmin oppa. Kenapa tak datang-datang?"

Yeoja blasteran Rusia Korea itu berdiri gelisah didepan pintu rumahnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya.

'Ck... apakah dia benar-benar akan menjadi gay?'

Setidaknya itu yang ada didalam pikiran Eve.

.

.

.

**TBC**...

.

.

.

Jeongmall Gamsahamnida!

Maaf untuk TYPO(S) dan juga NC yang aneh. Kyakakkakakak...

**Big Hug and Kiss to all my lovely reviewer **

Nam Sung Rin, Syubidubidu, tati joana, ayachi, Eclipse boy, EchaAegyoMing, KMS KyuMinShipper, Sarang KyuMIn, cholee kyumin, Dila Choi, black Devil, Lovesungminppa, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Choi Sila, Baby-ya, kyurin minnie, Meytha Shora Andriyan, dhianelf4ever, rima kyumin elf, Cupidshinee, BunnyMing, KyuMInLa, EvilBungsu137, DianyKyuMin, Rosa Damascena, Ichi54n, ChaaChulie247, Princess Kyumin.

Karena kemarin berjudul Got 'Cha, sekarang kembali ke judul aslinya. gomawo!

**Mind to Left any words?**

**Review please...**


	5. Chapter 4 : i'm Curious yeah

**D.R.A.M.A**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

-Jo Twins a.k.a Cho Twins

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||Humor||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || when tears become priceless, when love become useless, and my life, clueless... To whom i belong's to... This love, in my hand falling slowly... Got Stronger or just dissapear...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**D.R.A.M.A**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Cho's Family House**

**-Kamar KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

'_Ah... kenapa ini? Tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Mataku berat, rasanya sangat lelah.'_

Entahlah apa yang terjadi, aku sungguh ingin membuka mata, tapi rasanya kepalaku ini mau pecah. Sangat pusing. Akh... bagaimana nanti dengan Eve, dia pasti menungguku. Aku... eih... chakkaman...

Aku memaksakan tubuhku. Aku tak mungkin mengingkari janji dengan Eve. Aish... bagaimana ini? Meski terasa sangat sakit, aku tetap memaksakan tubuhku. Berusaha untuk duduk.

"Ahh...Shitt!"

Terasa menusuk dan sakit sekali, di bagian bawah tubuhku. Errr... apa yang terjadi. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan haruskah aku terkejut dan berteriak histeris sekarang? Aku menemukan namja tak tahu diri dan menjijikkan itu tidur disisiku.

"What the..."

Menatap kasar pada tubuhku dan juga pada keadaan kami. NAKED. Aku mengacak rambutku, frustasi. Tentu saja, ini adalah kondisi paling gila yang tak pernah aku bayangkan. Bahkan bermimpi saja aku tak berani.

Dalam keadaan naked, bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun! Nightmare! Aishh...

Aku menatap pada seluruh tubuhku, aish... ini menjijikkan! Tubuhku penuh bercak merah? Apa ini? Kissmark? Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat membenci ini! "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

* * *

.

**Sementara itu di kamar Cho Twins**

.

.

"Apakah benar, Kyu hyung akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak dengar teriakkannya itu?"

'_Argghhh! Ming! Appo!'_

'_Ini pantas untukmu! Kau menjijikkan!'_

_._

_Brughhh..._

_._

_Prang..._

_._

_Prak..._

_._

_Buaghhh..._

_._

Yah... suara mengenaskan itulah yang didengar Youngmin. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali meenylamatkan Kyuhyun, tapi apa daya, lengan Kwangmin mengunci tubuhnya. Namja yang lebih muda 6 menit darinya itu memeluknya erat dan terus menciumi pelipisnya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyu hyung, Kwangie."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kau punya yang lain untuk diselamatkan Youngie baby..." Kwangmin mengerling nakal pada Youngmin. Aish... kedua namja yang sangat menggemaskan ini memang mempunyai cinta yang lugu dan polos, sepolos tubuh mereka.

Ups...

"Tapi Kwangie, kita baru saja melakukannya tadi malam. Itu... " Youngmin tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya. Selalu seperti ini, ia selalu saja tak sanggup membayangkan atau sekedar sedikit flashback dan mengingat setiap desahan yang keluar dari bibir semerah cherry yang kini ia gigit itu.

.

.

**-Back To kamar Kyumin-**

.

.

"Ahhh... Ming, hentikan!"

"Apah? Hentikan katamu?"

.

Buagh...

.

Dan satu pukulan lagi mendarat di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Ia sungguh tak bisa membela dirinya, bahkan untuk sekedar menghindari pukulan Sungmin saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu? Kau menjijikkan!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Ming. Arghhh... sakit sekali. Kau yang menggodaku, arghhh... tanganku bisa patah kalau begini. Arghhh... perutku..." Kyuhyun mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya yang entah sudah mendapat hadiah berapa pukulan dari tangan manis dan halus yang Sungmin miliki.

"Kau pantas menerimanya! Dan aku belum puas Cho! Aku akan membunuhmu! Hya..."

"Eits...! Stop!"

"U-umma..." Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya tepat didepan wajah yeoja cantik yang masih lengkap dengan piyama kimononya. Lekuk tubuh sexynya tercetak jelas. Namun sama sekali tak menggoda pandangan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Heechul kemudian beralih dan langsung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ommo, Kyunie..."

"Appo, Umma. Ap-ppo..."

.

Brughh...

.

Dan Kyuhyun pingsan. Heechul menoleh pada Sungmin, tapi sepertinya Sungmin sedang tak ingin berdebat sekarang. Ia memilih pergi kekamar mandi dan merendam tubuhnya. Berharap wangi dan sisa percintaan itu dapat luntur dan menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Kyunie baby... wae? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ck... kenapa tak melawan sama sekali?"

Heechul menggumam pelan seraya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas kasurnya. Kemudian beranjak pergi ke luar kamar Kyumin untuk sekedar mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sangat tragis!

Keadaan Kyuhyun jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Bahkan mungkin jika seorang Cho Heechul tak menyelamatkannya, bisa saja putra kesayangannya itu hanya akan tinggal nama.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Suara lembut Youngmin di sambut dengan gelengan pelan dari Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, namja tampan dengan rambut hitamnya baru turun dari lantai atas dan langsung mencium pelipis Youngmin. "Morning babe..." Youngmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Aish... sangat pemalu.

Kwangmin menarik kursinya. Ia terkikik pelan melihat keadaan mengenaskan hyungnya itu."Yeah bro! Are you ok?"

"Oke... oke..." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Hei, Kwangminnie! Apa-apaan kau? Bertanya seolah mengkhawatirkan aku tapi wajahmu seakan mengejekku. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, jika aku sudah sembuh aku akan menendangmu keluar rumah."

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku 'kan hanya khawatir. I'm curious yeah..."

"Haish..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik ke satu titik. Dimana namja cantik yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai 'istri'nya itu tengah tersenyum menyeringai seakan menunjukkan kepuasannya setelah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sesungguhnya, ia kasihan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun dalam keadaan separah ini, itu juga karena keisengan dan kegilaan Heechul. Heechul menatap Sungmin dan mengusap pelan bahunya. "Ming chagi, kenapa kau sampai memukuli Kyuhyunie seperti itu?"

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Menyeka bekas saus steak yang mungkin menempel dibibir merahnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin malah ingin membunuh Kyuhyun, tapi ia masih mengingat status keluarganya yang merupakan orang terpandang dan terkenal di Korea jadi tak mungkin ia mempermalukan keluarganya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin juga lelah memukuli Kyuhyun. Namun ia begitu kesal saat mendapati tubuhnya naked dan Kyuhyun juga naked dan malah tidur disisinya. Ingin rasanya ia memaki Kyuhyun terus menerus hingga ia bisa melampiaskan semua amarahnya. Ia sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

"Heechul ahjuma, aku..."

"Eits, bukan Ahjumma. Panggil aku Umma."

"Nde, Heechul Umma aku hanya membencinya. Ia memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja." Sungmin menggeleng pelan, seakan meremehkan Kyuhyun. "Lihatlah, bahkan dia tak bisa melawan pukulanku sedikitpun! Bagaimana bisa namja lemah seperti dia akan menjadi ... menjadi ish... sudahlah. Aku benci mengakuinya!"

Dan Sungmin menyudahi acara sarapannya dan langsung meraih kunci mobil yang tergantung di atas rak sepatu. Entahlah, mobil siapa yang akan ia bawa. Sungmin tak peduli, ia kesal, marah dan juga malu.

"Ish... aku membenci ini!"

Sungmin memukul stir kemudi Lexus putih yang entah milik siapa itu. Ia duduk diam di jok kemudi dan terus mengumpat pelan. Mencibir Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh membenci keadaan dan statusnya.

Tapi, sepertinya kesenangannya akan sedikit terganggu karena meski dengan sedikit terseok Kyuhyun berhasil menemukannya dan menyusul ke mobilnya dan duduk di sisi Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang seenaknya masuk dan duduk disisinya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali mengacuhkan protes dari Sungmin. Baginya hari ini itu sangat penting.

Kyuhyun memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya sedikit pegal dan mungkin saja tangan kirinya terkilir. Punggungnya sakit dan beberapa lebam menghiasi wajahnya. Jalannya pun sedikit pincang karena seperti tanpa belas kasihan, Sungmin menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana keadaanku? Aku sebenarnya tak mau berangkat kuliah, tapi hari ini aku ada pertemuan penting dengan dosenku dan itu tak bisa ditunda. Dan kau harus mengantarku."

"Haish! Kau pikir aku ini supirmu?"

"Bukan begitu, jika bukan Umma yang menyuruh aku juga tak mau ikut mobilmu. Troublemaker."

"Kau yang troublemaker. Bagaimana bisa aku... aku... Arghhhhh!"

"Ya tentu saja bisa, dan kita memang melakukannya. Dan asal kau tahu, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Kau yang menggodaku terlebih dulu! Kau ini seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain."

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Menatap sengit pada namja itu. "Kau pembohong besar! Kau pasti mengakaliku! Haish! Kau menyedihkan Tuan Cho! Apa kau sebegitu tidak lakunya sampai-sampai ummamu begitu bersemangat menikahkanmu denganku? Meski dia fujoshi, apa dia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Aku normal Kyu, tapi apa sekarang? Aku ...aishhh..."

"Kau UKE." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Yah! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku bahkan lebih manly darimu."

"Hei, kau pikir sikapmu itu bisa menipu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. Ternyata pertengkaran pagi mereka belum selesai, dan sepertinya mereka masih berniat untuk melanjutkannya sekarang. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, kemudian turun dan menatap keseluruhan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa risih kemudian mendorong bahu Kyuhyun untuk menjauhkannya. "Ya! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?Kau harus ingat, NO SEX! Arra!"

"Hei, jangan berfikiran yadong terus. Kau ini pervert sekali, aku hanya sedang memperhatikan tubuhmu. Dan apakah kau menyadarinya, kau ini UKE sekali?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan dengan secepat kilat Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Lihatlah Ming, kulitmu sangat halus. Mungkin yeoja saja tak bisa menandingimu. Bahkan tak ada bulu sedikitpun. Apakah kau tak sadar, kau ini tipe UKE yang sangat menggoda?"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau...!"

"Dan juga wajahmu Ming, kau seperti yeoja. Bahkan raut kerut wajah namja pun tak ada di wajahmu." Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya! Kau mau aku pukuli lagi hah?"

Seakan tak peduli, Kyuhyun tetap melayangkan godaanya pada Sungmin, dan ia harus menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah, entah karena marah, atau karena malu. "Dan apakah kau tahu Ming..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan seakan memojokkannya di sudut jok kemudi. "Kedua bulatan itu sangat seksi... ypu have a big butt Ming..."

"Ya! Kau mau aku bunuh sekarang juga hah? Kau menjijikkan Tuan Cho!"

"Menjijikkan tapi kau terus saja memintaku untuk merasukimu, ayolah akui saja jika kau menikmatinya." Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Ia mencolek dagu Sungmin , membuat Sungmin secepat kilat mendorong kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Cih... kau ini lucu sekali." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum aneh dan terus menatapnya. "Hei, kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Kau ini! Dasar setan pervert tak tahu diri! Aku akan... aku..."

.

Chu~

.

Kyuhyun behasil melakukannya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan kemudian mencium kilat pipi Sungmin kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, cepat antar aku ke kampusku. Aku harus sudah ada disana sebelum jam makan siang."

"Ya! Beraninya kau! Apa maksudmu menciumku hah? Dasar, kau GAY gila!"

"Ayolah, aku tidak gila. Dan percintaan kita juga begitu menggairahkan Ming, dan kau juga menikmatinya. Ayo cepat sekarang antar aku."

"Cih...Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku bilang aku bukan supirmu!"

"Terserah, asal kau tahu saja, jika bukan karena ancaman Umma yang konyol itu, aku juga tak mau berangkat bersamamu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Hahaha... lucu sekali. Selalu saja Umma ini ... Umma itu... Umma... umma... apa kau tak punya alasan lain?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku sedang main-main? Aku harus bagaimana Ming? Coba katakan padaku, apa kau bisa menolak permintaan Umma apapun itu jika dia mengancam akan mengedarkan video percintaan kita lewat jejaring sosial, bahkan Youtube?"

"Mwo!"

"Nde! Umma merekamnya!"

"Aishh! Ummamu itu... haishhhh! Jika bukan karena dia yeoja aku pasti sudah memukulinya. Ummamu itu gila, aku menyesal pernah mengaguminya."

"Haish... sudahlah... cepat antarkan aku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apakah kau tidak melewati batas Hee baby?"

"Apa maksudmu Hannie?"

Heechul memutar tubuhnya. Berjalan anggun, beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Membiarkan dress berwarna merah gelap yang terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya itu jatuh di tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh sexynya semakin menggoda Hangeng. Dress yang bahkan hanya menggunakan satu tali pengait dan meng-ekspose bebas punggung Heechul hingga batas pinggangnya.

Heechul mendekati Hangeng yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap keluar jendela sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi panasnya di siang hari yang cukup dingin di Seoul. Ia mengusap dada bidang Hangeng dan membenarkan kemejanya.

"Hee baby... kau tak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun dan kau juga harus memikirkan semuanya. Pikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun dan lihat dari segi perasaan Sungmin juga." Hangeng meletakkan kopinya di tepian batas jendela. Kemudian ia membawa Heechul ke pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung Heechul.

"Aku tau Kyuhyun... aku tahu dia menyukai Sungmin." Heechul mencoba membela diri. Ia tak mau disalahkan, biar bagaimanapun proyek novelnya ini baru saja dimulai dan ia tak akan mundur selangkah pun. Baginya proyek ini terlalu berharga.

"Yeah baby, tapi Sungmin bagaimana? Apa kau tahu kehidupannya sebelumnya? Dia begitu straight." Suara berat Hangeng terasa begitu menggelitik ditelinga Heechul, dan membuat Heechul sedikit merinding saat merasakan nafas hangat itu berhembus berat di lehernya.

"Ahhhnnn..." Heechul sedikit menggeliat dan menggigit bibir merahnya sat merasakan remasan tangan Hangeng pada bokong seksinya. "Hanie... ayolah. Ini bahkan masih siang. Aku tak mau kau membuat Prada kesayanganku kusut."

"Ahh... baiklah." Hangeng memutar tubuh Heechul yang semula berhadapan dengannya menjadi membelakanginya. Bersama menatap ke luar rumah megah mereka. "Kita perlu memeriksa bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin sebelum pernikahan mereka. Aku tak mau, nantinya perasan Kyuhyun hanya sebelah tangan."

"Hannie, kau seperti tak mengenalku saja. " Heechul tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lengan Hangeng yang masih melingkar indah di pinggangnya. "Aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kita seperti stalker Kwangie."

"Nde, memang begitu babe."

Kwangmin membenarkan dandanannya. Jaket hitam, kacamata hitam, masker dan juga topi hitam. Kemudian ia menatap Youngmin yang berbalut pakaian yang sama dengan Kwangmin, tapi entah mengapa Youngmin malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan sangat imut.

"Cubit.. cubit... " Kwangmin mencubit pipi Youngmin dan kemudian memberinya ciuman kecil. "Kau sangat menggemaskan Hyungie..."

"Jeongmallyo?"

"Nde..."

Youngmin tersenyum malu. "Kau juga terlihat keren." Kemudian Youngmin mencium pipi Kwangmin. Aish... mereka sungguh menggemaskan dan selalu saja tak tahu tempat jika ingin bermesraan.

"Baiklah, kita sudah siap. Sekarang Kajja, kita ikuti Kyu hyung."

"Eum, Kwangie..." Panggilan lembut Youngmin menghentikan semangat Kwangmin yang tadinya sudah bersiap menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

"Nde... babe..."

"Eum, untuk apa kita mengikuti Kyu hyung?"

Seperti dijatuhkan dari lantai 13 dari apartemen nomor 7 yang mereka tinggali di LA, sungguh terkadang Kwangmin juga merasa sangat gemas dengan sifat dan sikap kekanakkan Youngmin. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka selalu saja mengartikan kepolosan pikiran Youngmin sebagai kedewasaan. Padahal sesugguhnya kedewasaan itu sangat jauh dari Youngmin.

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir dengan Kyu hyung. Kau lihat sendiri bukan, keadaannya sangat menyedihkan? Bisa saja nanti Min hyung meninggalkannya dan Kyu hyung tak bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Wah, Kwangie baik sekali."

"Yeah... tentu saja."

Kwangmin hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria seraya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Terkadang ia begitu gemas sampai tak bisa berfikir lagi, terkadang juga ia bahkan tak percaya pada perasaannya sendiri yang begitu mencintai Youngmin.

'_Heuh... kalau urusan bisnis dan sekolah saja, dia selalu menjadi juara. Tapi kalau urusan beginian... dia benar-benar payah.'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mobil Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan kampus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera meraih tasnya yang ia lemparkan di jok belakang dan kemudian menatap penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Sungmin yang merasa risih mulai kembali tersulut emosi lagi. Ia begitu jengkel dan kesal saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang ia sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. Ia membenci Kyuhyun yang menatap dalam padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau akan menungguku kan?"

"Shireo! Bermimpi saja sana!"

"Tapi kau juga sudah dipindahkan kesini, jadi mungkin kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi kampus?" Kyuhyun seakan tengah menawarkan diri menjadi tour guide Sungmin. Ini sungguh memalukan untuknya, tapi ia juga tak ingin berjalan kesusahan dan terseok di kampus. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Namun, sepertinya Sungmin tak menggubris penawaran Kyuhyun. "Ck... bermimpi saja Tuan Cho. Kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau ingin aku membantumu berjalan kesana kemari hah? Kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu atau apa? Sudah sana, cepat turun! Aku harus menemui Eve."

Kyuhyun merasa begitu gemas dan jengkel saat lagi-lagi Sungmin menyebut nama Eve. Meski ia belum begitu mencintai Sungmin dan menerima pernikahan mereka tapi bukan berarti Sungmin bisa bebas menemui siapapun, terlebih lagi itu adalah Eve.

"Yakkk! Bagaiamana bisa kau menemui yeoja itu?"

"Ya tentu saja bisa, dia itu kekasihku!" Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun dari mobilnya. Namun tetap saja tubuh Kyuhyun masih kekeuh pada posisinya. "Ck... apa maumu sebenarnya? Bukankah aku bilang pernikahan ini adalah hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan? Kau! Tak-berhak-mengaturku!" Sungmin memenggal tiap katanya dan juga menoyor dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ck... kau ini tak sopan sekali, dasar UKE payah!" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari mobil Sungmin dan dengan cepat kabur dari parkiran itu sebelum Sungmin mengumpatnya habis-habisan.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang! Aku ini bukan Uk... upsss..."

Sepertinya Sungmin harus tahu tempat sebelum ia meneriakkan umpatan yang bisa menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. "Haishh... ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!" Sungmin segera menginjak pedal gasnya dan segera meninggalkan parking area di kampus Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Pink Love –Ice Cream and Cake Shop-**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Sungmin dan Eve akan bertemu. Seperti biasa, Sungmin terlihat tampan dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna peach pink-nya. Errr... sebenarnya malah terlihat sangat imut. Dan juga rambut berwarna merah kecoklatannya yang di tata begitu rapi dan stylish.

Dengan langkah pasti Sungmin masuk ke toko itu dan langsung menemui Eve yang mungkin sudah hampir mengakar karena menunggu Sungmin terlalu lama

"Mianhe beibh... aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu."

Eve memutar bola matanya, menghembuskan nafas kesalnya hingga kedua bulatan didiadanya kembang kempis tak karuan. Sungguh, terkadang Sungmin juga heran dan sempat terus berfikir apakah memang semua pakaian Eve ini memang selalu saja sexy dan super ketat. Tapi ia berusaha maklum saat kembali mengingat profesi kelas dunia yang digeluti oleh Eve.

"Aku masih ingat saat kau mengatakan jika aku prioritas utamamu. Tapi kurasa sekarang tidak lagi."

"Eve... ayolah... jangan merajuk padaku sekarang ini, aku sedang pusing."

Eve meletakkan sendok ice creamnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, semakin menonjolkan payudaranya yang besar dan hanya tertutupi kemeja putih tipis yang bahkan tak mampu menyembunyikan warna merah bra yang ia pakai.

"Baby...kau tak seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan tadi malam kau juga melupakan janjimu padaku. Aku sampai kering menunggumu didepan pintu rumahku. Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Kurasa kau benar-benar menyukai menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin."

"Ck..." Sungmin berdecak kesal. Dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke luar toko. Menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan anak kecil yang tengah mengerumuni penjual balon. "Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya, aku melakukan ini demi appa. Kau tau sendiri bukan, keluargaku adalah orang ternama di Korea. Aku tak bisa membiarkan appa mendekam dipenjara karena kegilaan Nyonya Cho."

"Iya, begitu ternama dan terkenalnya hingga pernikahan konyolmu itu menjadi berita yang begitu menggemparkan seluruh Korea. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau berciuman dengannya didepan kamera begitu?" Sekarang Eve hampir menangis. Ia membanting sebuah majalah dengan cover dua namja yang tengah berciuman mesra didepan pendeta.

"Aku tak apa melihat gay dimana-mana, tapi tak menyangka jika itu kau. Oppa... apa kau tak memikirkan aku... hiks..."

"Aku bukan Gay, aku hanya tak bisa menolak pernikahan ini. Ayolah, jangan marah padaku."

"Hikksss... Ya Tuhan kenapa nasibku buruk sekali. Aku begitu mencintai Sungmin Oppa dan mengacuhkan semua yang mengejar-ngejarku. Bahkan aku menolak seorang aktor yang rela mati hanya untuk bersamaku. Tapi apa yang aku dapat... hikss... ini menyedihkan sekali. Oppa... kau jahat padaku...hikss..."

Yah... kalau sudah begini Sungmin harus berbuat apa? Untunglah posisi duduk mereka begitu jauh dan berada disudut hingga mungkin beberapa orang tak akan mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil mereka, yeah... setidaknya begitu. Kecuali dua namja yang terus memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Kwangmin segera meraih ponselnya, sementara Youngmin masih asyik menyantap ice cream kesukaannya. "Kwangie... apakah tidak apa-apa kita mengikuti Min hyung dan meninggalkan Kyu hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tadi kita juga sudah menyuruh supir untuk menjemput Kyu Hyung. Sebentar, aku akan menelfon umma."

Kwangmin menekan tombol speed dial no 2 yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan sang Umma. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ia mendengar sahutan dari seberang telfon. Namun ia sempat sedikit shock saat mendengar sahutan dan desahan yang sungguh... errr...

"Yak! Umma! Ini masih siang, kenapa bisa-bisanya kalian... Aishhh...!"

'_Ahh...mianhe... ahhh... Hannie... hentikan dulu...'_

"Aish... sudahlah aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika Sungmin hyung sekarang sedang bertemu dengan salah satu kekasihnya dan kurasa mereka bertengkar hebat."

'_Ahhh... baguslah... ouhhh... ya ampun.. ini nikmat...'_

"Ya! Umma! Jangan membuatku horny disaat seperti ini. Ish... kalian berdua ini memang selalu saja."

Kwangmin memutus sambungan telfonya. Kemudian ia menatap kembali pada Sungmin dan Eve. Terlihat dari kejauhan jika Eve masih menangis pelan dan Sungmin tengah menenangkannya. Namun sepertinya arah pandangan Kwangmin kini berpusat pada satu titik lain. Dengan teropong yang entah dari mana datangnya itu, Kwangmin kini malah sibuk memperhatikan dada Eve yang naik turun tak karuan seakan menggoda hasrat siapapun yang menatapnya.

Dan sepertinya, Kwangmin sedikit tergoda kali ini. Kwangmin meletakkan teropongnya dan mulai menatap intens pada Youngmin. Bibir Youngmin yang memerah karena dingin dari ice cream yang menjalar di mulutnya itu semakin menambah kadar sexy dimata Kwangmin.

.

Sreet...

.

Dan dengan cepat Kwangmin menarik Youngmin dari posisinya. Meninggalkan meja mereka dengan beberapa lembar uang diatasnya.

"Kwangie, ice creamku belum habis, dan lagi pula kita harus mengikuti Min hyung." Youngmin mencoba protes tapi sepertinya Kwangmin sudah tuli untuk mendengar protesan itu.

"Kwangie... kita mau kemana?"

Youngmin terus bertanya saat mereka masuk ke mobil mereka dan meninggalkan toko itu. Meski bungung, tapi akhirnya Youngmin diam dan membiarkan Kwangmin membawanya entah kemana. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu rumah penginapan yang cukup romantis di dekitar Sungai Han.

"Nah, kita akan menginap disini."

"Eih...?"

"Nde... kau suka tidak?"

Youngmin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa kita kesini? Bukankah kita bisa saja pulang kerumah? Kita bisa tidur dikamar kita yang nyaman, kenapa harus menginap segala. Bukankah carak toko ice cream dengan rumah kita cukup dekat?"

Dan seperti dilempar dengan 13 buah kelapa dari langit, Kwangmin benar-benar pusing dan tak habis pikir sekarang. Ia kemudian menyeret Youngmin untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang mereka sewa dan langsung menhempaskannya ke atas bed yang cukup lebar dan empuk itu.

"Ehhh... kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu Kwangie... ap-pa kau mau..."

.

Srettt...

.

Dan secepat kilat Kwangmin menindih Youngmin. Ia mencium sekilas leher Youngmin dan melepaskan topinya. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi hyungie... jadi jangan menulur waktuku..."

.

.

.

**TBC**...

.

.

.

Jeongmall Gamsahamnida!

Mianhe untuk adegan Eve vs Sungmin. Entahlah untuk saat ini aku lebih nyaman memakai OC dari pada memakai yeoja tak jelas hasil tembelan plastik itu. Gomawo!

Eum... adakah yang ingin Jo Twins NC? Atau Hanchul Full NC? Aku tunggu jawabannya yahh... untuk Ch depan...

**Big Hug and Kiss to all my lovely reviewer **

ImSMl-Gyu, Ms. Gyuri, Cho Ummu Archuleta, stevhani, farihadania, SparkSomnia, Eclipse Boy, RithaGaemGyu, Hie, Cho Vhe Kyumin,MelianyMBLAQ, Princess KyuMin, Ryusei aki, Nam Sung Rin, Syubidubidu, tati joana, ayachi, Eclipse boy, EchaAegyoMing, KMS KyuMinShipper, Sarang KyuMIn, cholee kyumin, Dila Choi, black Devil, Lovesungminppa, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Choi Sila, Baby-ya, kyurin minnie, Meytha Shora Andriyan, dhianelf4ever, rima kyumin elf, Cupidshinee, BunnyMing, KyuMInLa, EvilBungsu137, DianyKyuMin, Rosa Damascena, Ichi54n, ChaaChulie247, Me, diictatorlove, ayachi **dan temen lain yang udah Fav this story and Me...**

**Jeongmall Gamsahanida!**

**Mind to Left any words?**

**Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6 : notice me

**D.R.A.M.A**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

-Jo Twins a.k.a Cho Twins

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||Humor||

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : || when tears become priceless, when love become useless, and my life, clueless... To whom i belong's to... This love, in my hand falling slowly... Got Stronger or just dissapear...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**D.R.A.M.A**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Cho's Family House**

**-Perpustakaan Pribadi-**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Yeah baby, tapi Sungmin bagaimana? Apa kau tahu kehidupannya sebelumnya? Dia begitu straight." Suara berat Hangeng terasa begitu menggelitik ditelinga Heechul, dan membuat Heechul sedikit merinding saat merasakan nafas hangat itu berhembus berat di lehernya.

"Ahhhnnn..." Heechul sedikit menggeliat dan menggigit bibir merahnya sat merasakan remasan tangan Hangeng pada bokong seksinya. "Hanie... ayolah. Ini bahkan masih siang. Aku tak mau kau membuat Prada kesayanganku kusut."

"Ahh... baiklah." Hangeng memutar tubuh Heechul yang semula berhadapan dengannya menjadi membelakanginya. Bersama menatap ke luar rumah megah mereka. "Kita perlu memeriksa bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin sebelum pernikahan mereka. Aku tak mau, nantinya perasan Kyuhyun hanya sebelah tangan."

"Hannie, kau seperti tak mengenalku saja. " Heechul tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lengan Hangeng yang masih melingkar indah di pinggangnya. "Aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Heechul menyeringai. Tersenyum aneh menatap pada luar rumah mereka. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah. "Kehidupan Sungmin akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku."

Hangeng menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Heechul. "Kau seharusnya mengikuti mereka, buka mereka yang mengikuti kisahmu."

"Akuhh...ahhhh, berhenti..." Heechul sedikit pengeratkan cengkraman jemari lentiknya pada lengan Hangeng yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mungkin ia sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi sekarang. Tangan Hangeng mulai mengusap pelan paha Heechul. Sedangkan bibirnya tengah sibuk mencium kecil bahu dan punggung Heechul yang benar-benar terekspose.

"Aku... tak akan berhentih. Eummmm ... kau wangi sekali baby..."

Heechul menc oba memutar tubuhnya, namun pergerakannya semakin lemah saat Hangeng mulai melancarkan aksinya. Jemari tangan Hangeng mulai merayap masuk ke dalam rok Heechul. Dan beruntung sekali, karena seorang Heechulie tak akan pernah memakai stocking yang akan menyamarkan kulit sempurnanya.

Menurut Heechul, tubuhnya sangatlah sempurna. Tanpa operasi ataupun olahraga khusus, tak perlu diet dan makan yang khusus. Dia hanya cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan dia cukup senang untuk membanggakan itu.

"Chulie..." Hangeng bergumam lirih disela bicaranya. " Aku suka kau berpakaian seksi, tapih..."

.

Hup

.

Dengan sekali tangkap Hangeng mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan membawanya ke satu sudut yang cukup gelap diruangan yang bahkan tak ada penerangan itu. Menidurkan tubuh Heechul di atas sofabed yang ada disana.

"Ahhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengan Eve?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, kemudian ia mengusap kedua matanya yang benar-benar terasa berat.

Kyuhyun menutup buku yang ia baca. Sebenarnya ini terlihat seperti Kyuhyun tengah menanti Sungmin yang memang tak pulang-pulang. Sedikit melirik ke jam dinding yang terus berdetak di kamar mereka.

"Ini bahkan jam 3 dini hari."

Sungmin mengacuhkan ocehan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas sepatunya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Kyuhyun (read: kasur KyuMin). Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima begitu saja perlakuan dari Sungmin.

Meski terlihat ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, tapi Sungmin tetaplah uke dalam hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun melangkah pasti dan duduk di sisi Sungmin, kemudian mendudukkan paksa tubuh Sungmin yang sudah lemas.

"Ck... apa lagi? Aku capek." Sungmin menguap dan terus menggeliat, sungguh ia ingin tidur.

"Yah! Ayo duduk, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Sungmin sedikit kesal, hilang sudah harapannya untuk bisa tidur kali ini. '_Ck... hari-hari yang berat baru dimulai_.' Sungmin membatin menatap Kyuhyun yang terus saja berusaha menyeret tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya kemudian menyandarkan punggung Sungmin pada sandaran bed Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau menemui yeoja itu? Apa kau bercinta dengannya? Iya?" Kyuhyun sungguh merasa sedikit jengkel, biar bagaimanapun ia bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi parfum yeoja. Parfum mahal, dan pasti itu parfum Eve.

"Kau ini, dasar pervert! Kau pikir aku ini namja seperti apa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang semalam ini?"

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Ck... bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kwangmin mendapat secercah harapan, setidaknya kali ini otak Youngmin sedang bisa dipakai dan ini sangat bagus. "Ahni, hanya saja kenapa Umma suka sekali membuat karya seperti itu. Bahkan kita juga dijadikan bahan untuk inspirasinya. Ck... konyol."

Dan entahlah, tapi Youngmin kemudian menekuk wajahnya. Menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas pangkuan Kwangmin. Mulai, terlihat sedikir garis merah di mata bening Youngmin. "Kau jahat Kwangie..."

"Eih?"

"Kau sudah bosan padaku."

"Mwo? Ahni, bukan begitu aku hanya..."

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Kau tak menginginkannya?"

Raut wajah Sungmin sekarang sudah sangat merah. Di tambah lagi karena Kyuhyun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekati telinga Sungmin. "Kau mau membuktikannya?" bisik Kyuhyun lirih dan mencium kecil telinga Sungmin.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**...

.

.

.

Jeongmall Gamsahamnida!

Mianhe, jika terkesan mendadak. Karena aku memang sudah memutuskannya untuk pindah dari FFN. Ini hanya pengantar kecil dari D.R.A.M.A Ch. 5 yang sudah aku post di WP and FB. Silahkan kunjungi FB **Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart** atau WP aku "**KyuMin and Friends**."

Jika mau buka post yang aku protect, silahkan SMS me atau PM ke fb aku.

**Jeongmall Gamsahanida!**

**Mind to Left any words?**

**Review please...**


End file.
